Life Goes On
by AVampireEclipse
Summary: Dimitri was never turned Strigoi. They all move to Court where Rose & Dimitri have an open relationship. Things are just starting to look up for the both of them when one person gets in the way. Queen Tatiana. What happens if Rose gets sent away? HIATUS
1. Chapter 01

_Life Goes On_

My palms where sweaty and my feet began to tremble.

_Why was I so nervous?_

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Alberta called.

I walked up to shake her hand and stand in line with the other novices who were becoming guardians today.

Yep today was the day I would officially become Lissa's guardian.

"Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, promise to dedicate your life to protect the Moroi race and to put your new charge, Princess Vasilissa Dragomir's life before your own, as becoming her sanctioned guardian?" Alberta asked me just as she had asked every other novice.

"I do" I said.

"And do you, Edison Castile, promise to dedicate _your_ life in protecting the Moroi race and to put your new charge, Princess Vasilissa Dragomir's life before your own. As also becoming her second sanctioned guardian?"

"I do" Eddie said.

Yep it was true not only would I be being Lissa's guardian Eddie would too. That would mean id be spending most of my time with my two closest friends.

Dimitri was suppose to be Lissa's guardian but when we finally caved in on our feelings for each other he asked to be reassigned to someone else going to the Royal Court because if he and I were both Lissa's guardians then we would be risking her life by protecting each other rather than our charge.

We still didn't know who Dimitri was being assigned to but apparently he would find out once he arrived at Court.

"I now announce that Rosemarie Hathaway and Edison Castile are the new assigned guardians to Princess Vasilissa Dragomir."

We were the last two to get assigned and the crowd rounded into applause. I had to fight the erg to scream out that _Yes! I can finally get out of this hell hole! _Because I'm sure that would be pretty inappropriate and would ruin the moment.

I looked out in the crowd to see Lissa with a huge smile on her face.

But my eyes were searching for someone else.....

I spotted him standing at the back with a lot of the other guardians. Our eyes connected and I got to see that beautiful smile of his that seemed to light up the whole room.

Once the clapping stopped we were allowed to step off the stage just for me too nearly get tackled from a very happy Lissa.

"Oh my god Rose we did it! We finally graduated." Yes we did. Finally everything was starting to work out.

Lissa gave me a hug and then turned to give Eddie one.

"I'll be right back" I said to them before I started searching through the crowd.

He must have seen me first because he was already walking towards me.

"Congratulations Roza" he said as he bent down to give me a hug. We both knew it wouldn't be suspicious him giving me a hug since most mentors did this after graduation. But we both knew it meant more with us.

"Thanks" I said reluctantly pulling back before it did get suspicious.

"I'm so proud of you, you've come a long way" I was glad Dimitri was proud and I could tell he really meant it with the way he looked into my eyes.

I wanted to stay with him but I heard someone calling my name.

"We'll talk later" Dimitri said quietly before walking away.

I turned around to see a very proud Janine Hathaway. It was very unusual to see my mother like this.

"Rose, Congratulations, I know you will make a terrific guardian to the Princess" my mother said giving me a small hug. _Did she really just say that?_

I'd never really seen my mom act this way towards me, so I decided to just roll with it.

"Thanks mom." I said with a small smile.

"Well, I guess I should let you get back to your friends, have fun at the after party." She said before giving me another hug and leaving.

My mother and I usually didn't get along, but she was trying and that's all that mattered.

I really wanted to go find Dimitri but I could feel through the bond that Lissa wanted to see me.

I found her outside with Christian, Eddie and Adrian.

"Come to my dorm Rose we need to get ready for the after party and I've got your dress there." Lissa said grabbing my arm.

"Alright, alright, we'll go there soon." I said.

She smiled and went back to standing next to Christian who put an arm around her waist.

"I honestly can't believe you graduated and didn't get expelled already." Christian said with that stupid cocky grin of his.

"Shut up Christian"

"What? That's your comeback?" he said his smile growing. Would it be bad if I punched him after just promising to protect the Moroi?

"Ignore him little Dhampir" Adrian finally spoke walking over to me and giving me a hug that went a bit too long...

"Ah, Adrian?" I said still in his embrace.

"Yes?"

"You can let go now"

"No that's ok little Dhampir, I like this position."

"Well either you let go or I make you let go, if I was you I'd go for the first option." I threatened.

He sighed loudly but let go, his hands falling to his sides. "If only one day you'd stop playing so hard to get" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Rose" Lissa said like she couldn't contain waiting any longer."You can speak to everyone else at the party, let's go get ready." I agreed and we both walked to her dorm.

It was sad to think but this was going to be the last party I would have at St. Vladimir's.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 02

Once at Lissa's dorm she didn't waste any time.

Getting straight to business she showed me my dress which I absolutely loved, it was a short black dress with rhinestones straps going around the neck that looked like diamonds, I really could not wait to see what it looked like on**. (A/N: picture of dress on my profile, go check it out)**

I picked it up and took it into Lissa's bathroom to get changed. Once it was completely on I couldn't believe how well it fit. It looked like a cocktail dress casual but sexy.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Lissa already changed in a platinum silver one shoulder dress which she looked amazing in. **(A/N: Lissa's dress also on profile)**

"Wow Liss, you look great!" I commented.

"Not as great as you do Rose that dress was made for you"

I smiled.

"Now come on we have hair and makeup to get to" she said and dragged me back into the bathroom she got started with my hair it was half up half down where she clipped the sides up and the rest that was down she straitened. It was neat and looked really good. For the makeup she made my eyes dark putting grey eye shadow on me and black eyeliner and mascara really making them pop she also put some dark red lipstick on me. When she finished it was my turn to do her.

I put a kind of light purple eye shadow on her as she requested and just a bit of mascara. I then put a creamy colour lip stick on her with a clear coat of lip gloss over it and might I say we both looked fabulous.

"You ready?" she asked once we were packed up we had just put our shoes on we were both wearing different types of black high heels.

"Yep let's rock this party" I joked.

We got to the room where the party was held and it was done up pretty well, balloons and streamers were hung everywhere and the song I Gotta Feeling by the black eyed peas was playing loudly. People were dancing together or just sitting near a food table talking.

"Do you want to sit down first?" Lissa yelled over the music. "And wait for the boys?"

"Yeah, ok" I replied.

Lissa and I both sat down next to one of the tables and poured ourselves a glass of punch each. We sat there drinking while Lissa looked around for Christian while I was looking for Dimitri I hadn't got to speak with him long after I graduated and I was excited because now that I had officially graduated we were going to talk about becoming open about our relationship.

But before we told anyone I knew I should tell Lissa first and I was a little nervous about her reaction. I had been putting it off for the last week and I was thinking about telling her later tonight.

"Does this punch taste strange to you?" she suddenly asked.

I hadn't noticed I took another sip out of my cup. "Nope tastes fine to me."

She didn't say anything after that when she spotted Christian and Eddie. "Christian!" she yelled out.

He walked over when he saw us and grabbed Lissa's hand pulling her up from the chair.

"You look gorgeous Liss." He said before giving her a kiss.

"Oh come on people, where in public here" I complained. When really I was a bit jealous, all I wanted to do was see Dimitri.

"I'll say" Eddie said and came to take the seat next to me that Lissa was in.

Lissa blushed. I could tell Christian was gonna make a smart ass comment but Lissa spoke up. "Come on Christian, let's dance" she said pulling his hand. I heard Christian groan as she pulled him to the dance floor.

"Ah punch!" Eddie said grabbing a cup and poring some in, drinking it and then pouring more in.

"A bit thirsty there" I said laughing.

"A bit" he replied.

"So, you ready to get your promise mark tomorrow and become Guardian Castile?"

Eddie laughed. "Wow ill have to get use to that. Yeah I am what about you Guardian Hathaway?"

"Eh, Guardian Hathaway it reminds me too much of my mother."

"Yeah it does. I can't believe in just 2 days we will be moving to Court, it's gonna be so weird not being at this school you know, like I've been here all my life."

"Yeah I know." I agreed.

We didn't say much for a few minutes I was watching Lissa and Christian dance and Eddie was sculling more punch.

"I wonder how drunk he is so far." Eddie suddenly said to me.

"Who?" I asked.

He pointed to where Adrian was approaching. "Little Dhampir, I thought you would be up dancing." He said.

"And why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well it would be a good view for everyone" I rolled my eyes. "Care to dance with me?" he asked putting his hand out.

I sighed loudly but took his hand looking over to Eddie to see if it was ok.

"Yeah, go have fun" he said drinking down more punch. I smiled at him and let Adrian take me to the dance floor near Lissa and Christian. A slower song played and Adrian held one of my hands while the other was a bit to low on my waist I grabbed it and moved it just above my waist. He laughed.

"You look amazing Little Dhampir" he said as we started to dance.

We danced for a while and I was actually having fun we just talked about random things and he mainly flirted. Sometimes we would talk to Lissa and Christian who were dancing right beside us. For one song we even swapped partners and I danced with Christian.

It was a laugh dancing with Christian I kept telling him that he was a horrible dancer which wasn't true since he wasn't bad at all and we were both purposely stepping on each other's feet, that was half the reason why we only danced together for one song, the other reason was that I could tell Christian was getting jealous of Lissa and Adrian dancing so close.

I think it had been about 35 minutes and my feet were starting to hurt from my heels. Just like reading my thoughts Adrian spoke once the song had finished.

"Do you wanna sit down?" he asked. I nodded and we both walked back to where we were before to see Eddie still sitting in the exact same spot.

"Have you been here this whole time?" I asked him.

"What? Oh well, I, I— yeah I've just been ya know chilling." He stuttered and he sounded a little uneasy I hardly knew what he had said.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him confused because I knew there was no alcohol here.

"What, I'm not dr...drunk!" he yelled. Ok that confirmed it.

"Where did he get the alcohol from?" Adrian asked me.

"I don't know I only saw him drinking the punch" I said.

Adrian walked over and grabbed a cup of punch and sipped it. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Someone spiked the punch" he said. Of course Adrian would be able to taste alcohol anywhere. Oh so that's what Lissa meant before.

I laughed too and remembered something. "Hey I did that a couple of years ago." Adrian laughed again.

I saw Eddie going to grab another cup.

I grabbed it off him. "Hey!" he yelled.

"I think you've had enough of this" I told him.

"Yeah dude maybe you should go back to your dorm" Adrian said.

"Come on, I'll go with you." I said to Eddie grabbing his arm.

"But—but, I didn't get to party" he said sadly when we began walking.

I smiled at his sad tone of voice. "Yeah, well, you can party in your room."

* * *

**Awww poor Eddie :(**

**Be sure to check out both dresses the girls where wearing by going on my profile and under the Life Goes On stuff there will be two links.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 03

After I had taken Eddie back to his dorm I went back to the party. I didn't want to dance anymore since that's what I had been doing most of the night, my feet were very sore.

The party was almost over anyway. Most of it I had been dancing with Adrian and it took me a very long time before I got back from Eddie's. Trust me; a drunken Eddie is _very_ annoying...

_I had to have a good hold on Eddie since he kept stumbling over his own feet._

_He was also blabbing on about some random conversation he once had with Stan. I didn't really listen since it wasn't making much sense at all._

_When we reached his dorm I found that his door was locked._

_"Eddie where's your key?" I asked him._

_"Key? What key?" _

_"The key to your room." What freaking key did he think I meant?_

_"OH, that key."_

_I sighed. "Yes, that key..."_

_He started searching his pockets.....I could hear his keys jangling around somewhere in his pockets, but obviously he was too stupid and didn't. I felt like I was waiting an hour until he finally pulled...something out._

_"Ah-Huh!" he rejoiced._

_I rolled my eyes. "Eddie, that's not a key." I said looking at the cell phone he had pulled out instead._

Yeah, it did take quite a while, but eventually after pulling a few other things out of his pockets like some kind of magician, he found his dorm key and collapsed on his bed.

"Hey, where were you?" I looked up to see Lissa. Her face was all flustered from all the dancing she had done.

"I had to walk Eddie back to his dorm." I said.

She took the seat next to me. "Why did he leave so early?"

I explained that he was drunk and how long it had taken me to take him to his dorm. She cracked up laughing but I didn't even smile.

It wasn't that I was annoyed at Eddie since it was pretty funny, but right now it wasn't Lissa or anyone else I wanted to be talking to. I wanted to be with Dimitri.

He had said after graduation that he would talk to me later, but I hadn't seen him since and that's what was annoying me and making me slightly grumpy.

I quickly had a thought when Lissa said that maybe we should leave. We had been here for hours anyway. I knew that this would probably be a good time to tell her about Dimitri and I. Ok, maybe it wasn't the best time but I can't really picture a good time at all.

"Do you want to come back to my room?" I asked Lissa. "I need to tell you something."

I could feel her curiosity and she nodded. "Ok, I'm just going to go tell Christian."

I nodded and she quickly found Christian and actually told him to meet her later tonight. Ew. Well at least she gets to be with who she wants tonight. I'm probably going to have to wait until tomorrow to see Dimitri now.

Lissa returned. "You ready?"

I nodded and stood up from my chair. We began walking to my dorm; Lissa was talking about seeing Mia at the Royal Court. Apparently Mia had a new boyfriend or something.

When we got to my room I told Lissa to have a seat and she watched me warily as I started to pace around my room.

"Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah?"

"What is it? Just tell me." I could feel through the bond that she was starting to get very worried.

"No, no Lissa, its nothing to be worried about. I mean, it's a good thing, I just don't know if you will be mad." I said standing in front of her.

"Ok, sit here" she said gesturing to my bed. I sat next to her and she grabbed my hand with a slight smile. "Good, you're not pacing, what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "You know how Dimitri asked if he could get resigned to someone else in Court?" I asked and she nodded. I could feel that she was still confused about why he did that. "Well, that's because....because." I took another breath. "Dimitri and I are in love."

I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them to look into her surprised green eyes, her mouth was hanging wide open. She eventually shut it and tried to talk. "You—you and...and Guardian Belikov?" it was a question.

I nodded keeping my expression blank and serious.

"How..how did it happen, how did it start, _when_ did it start?" I didn't need a bond to tell me how confused she was.

"Well, ever since we first got brought back to the academy we had both had slight feelings for each other, but we tried to deny them since he was my mentor and I was his student." I said without blinking.

She had so many questions she was trying to control which one to ask first. "Did you ever act on them, like before you guys fell in love?"

I didn't want to hide anything from her so I ended up explaining the night of the lust charm. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when I told her that we almost slept together. Yet, I hadn't got to the part about the cabin where we actually _had_ slept together.

"So I-I don't understand why couldn't he still be my guardian?" She asked shaking her head. "Wait, when did you both finally choose to be together...you know, have you both said you loved each other?"

Ok, this was it I was going to tell her about the cabin. "Yes we have both said I love you. Do you remember the night when I took the darkness from you when you were with Jessie and his group?"

She nodded but didn't know why I brought that up. "Yeah, and then later that night there was the Strigoi attack."

"Right. Well, before the Strigoi attack when Dimitri took me away to calm me down, he took me to that cabin that Tasha stays out and we...and we..." I trailed off, I didn't know how to tell her this but she already realised what I meant.

"Oh. My. God" Is all she said.

"Yeah... the next day was when we both gave in on our feelings for each other and decided that we were going to try to be together. And so the reason Dimitri resigned from being your guardian is because if we were working together we would be too busy protecting each other than focusing on protecting you."

"I can't believe it! How could I never noticed, I'm serious I _never _would have guessed. But... why didn't you tell me in the first place?" The last line she said I could feel her emotions had a bit of hurt and anger in them, but it didn't show in her voice.

"Lissa, you have to believe me when I say that we couldn't. First of all I didn't tell you because I thought there was no point; I thought that there was no way we would be together anyway—"

"Yeah but I'm your best friend!" she said cutting me off.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry, but I was worried that if you found out someone else would. After we decided we were going to find a way to be together I was ready to tell you but I just couldn't think of the right time. I was going to tell you sooner but it's just been so busy with graduation and all."

I didn't know what else to say, I knew that it still wasn't a good excuse as to why I didn't tell her sooner.

She was still a bit upset with me but she was trying to understand, she also felt a bit guilty that some of the reason we weren't together in the first place was because we would both be guarding her.

She was looking at her hands and not saying anything, she was trying to get her head around it all. Finally she looked up at me her expression was soft. "Promise me Rose that you won't keep anything this big from me again, Promise?"

"I promise." I said sincerely.

Then she smiled. "Then I'm happy for you both." She moved forward to wrap her arms around me which I gladly returned smiling on her shoulder.

"Thanks Liss." I said. We pulled back and were both still smiling. I checked the bond to feel her feelings and she was being sincere she meant it when she said she was happy for us. She was glad that I could be in love and also she was...excited?

"Well, I better get going, I told Christian I would meet him later tonight." She said standing up. I groaned knowing what that meant if they met up tonight. She laughed. "I'll talk to you more about this tomorrow right?"

"Yep"

She was walking to the door when there was a knock on the other side. She looked back at me and then opened it to see my very own Russian God.

Lissa's face brightened up with a huge giddy smile. "Hi, Guardian Belikov!" she almost shouted.

Dimitri looked a bit shocked by how excited her reaction was but composed himself. "Princess." He said with a nod of his head.

"Oh please, call me Lissa." She said politely. "Especially if..." she drifted off looking at me.

Dimitri gave a confused look to me. He had been waiting for me to tell Lissa and I was about to tell him that I just told her but Lissa spoke first.

"I know" Lissa said looking between me and Dimitri.

"Oh, and you..." Dimitri started.

"I'm fine with it, actually I'm more than fine, I think it's great news!" Lissa said excitedly.

Dimitri gave a full smile. "Thank you Lissa."

Lissa told him no problem and said one last goodbye to me before she went off. Leaving me and Dimitri together. _Finally_

I smiled and stood up from my bed to walk over to Dimitri he put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"So she took it well?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah at first she was confused and then a bit upset that I didn't tell her sooner but I think she understood in the end."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I'm sure Christian and Eddie will take it well to." Then I smiled teasingly. "Hmm I wonder how my mom will react."

He stiffened and I laughed.

"You can't seriously be scared of my mother there's no reason to." I said. Although it wasn't completely true.

"I've seen your mother fight—there is a reason to." That just made me laugh more.

"It's okay, ill protect you." I told him.

He smiled. "I'm glad. I think I'll need it." He said before bringing his lips to mine to share a slow passionate kiss. It just showed how much we both missed each other.

I didn't bother to ask why he wasn't at the dance, I already knew that he was probably real busy with guardian duties.

We both pulled back but still had our arms around each other. "You look beautiful Roza." He said.

I almost forgot I was still wearing my dress from the after party. I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**AN: This was a long chapter 4 me :P I finally added my summary lol. I will stick by it since in the next chapter they will be moving to the Royal Court where they will meet up with Queen Tatiana.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 04

Unfortunately Dimitri couldn't stay much longer that night.

Going to sleep was easy I was already tired from the dance.

I drifted off thinking about going to the Royal Court in two days. First off we would have to see Queen Tatiana.

Ugh! I still can't stand her, she has never liked me and I highly doubt she ever will.

I'm also pretty sure she will not be too fond on the idea of me being Lissa's guardian but I don't think she would do anything about it. As long as I keep a distance away from Adrian when I'm around her, it should be ok since last time I saw the Queen she accused me of having an affair with him.

But pretty soon everyone will know that's not true since I'm with Dimitri now and no one can stop that, even my own mother.

My mother would be coming with us to the Royal Court, she wasn't staying with us or anything, she was just one of the guardians who had been asked to accompany us on our flight there.

These thoughts were turning into my dreams as I imagined what it would be like living at the Royal Court, the rooms would certainly be better, there would be a lot more to do although I would have to do what Lissa wanted to it still would be fun. She would probably shop a lot.

I wonder where Dimitri and I's relationship would go. I didn't even know who he was being assigned to. At the moment Christian had no guardian, it would be perfect if he got to guard Christian but I knew the chances where unlikely.

As I was thinking about all this, I was picturing it, well until a lot of it started to change, I was now in a familiar room. Adrian's.

I groaned I didn't think Adrian would enter my dreams tonight since I thought he would have been too drunk to use his magic.

"Little Dhampir" Adrian greeted sitting on his lounge.

"You saw me three hours ago." Was my response.

He laughed. "Oh so you count the time we've spent apart, how sweet."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help laugh. "You know what I mean."

He smirked. "Well I actually had a reason for seeing you tonight."

"And that would be..."

"Were leaving tomorrow night." He said. I didn't bother to ask where since I knew he meant the Royal Court.

"Tomorrow night? I thought we were leaving Sunday?"

He shrugged. "My aunt changed the plans."

I gritted my teeth a bit. "Of course she did." I said drily.

Adrian then started talking about places he wanted to show me at the Royal Court I wasn't that interested but I listened anyway.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked after our conversation had died down a bit.

"You _are _asleep" he said and rolled his eyes. "But sure, Goodnight Little Dhampir."

"Goodnight"

And with that he left leaving me to my own dreams.

~oOo~

When I woke up I thought it would be a smart idea to get packing, I'm sure Lissa wouldn't like it to much if she came and I hadn't packed anything.

I had to pack away everything I own so it took a while and I missed breakfast.

The day went by and I ended up finishing my packing at lunch time. Now I was really starving and that put me in a bad mood so I left my stuff in my now empty dorm room and walked to the cafeteria.

Lissa and Christian where already sitting at our regular table so I grabbed my food and sat across from Lissa.

"Hey Lissa, Fire-boy" I greeted.

"Hey Rose," Lissa said while Christian just glared. "Have you packed everything?" she asked.

I nodded while taking a mouth full of salad. "Yeah, why is it we are leaving a day earlier anyway?"

"I don't know, it was the Queens request" I rolled my eyes, that's what Adrian said.

I didn't bother to say anything about it. "So, have you packed?"

"Uh yeah I have...actually no, no I haven't finished packing." Lissa said in a rush, blushing a bit.

I creased my eyes and stared at her, Christian did the same. "You have packed or you haven't packed?" I asked again the way she answered was weird.

"Um no I haven't, Rose could you help me?" She said looking directly into my eyes. _We need to talk more remember? _She asked through the bond. Oh so that's what this was about.

She wanted to talk more about me and Dimitri. I could tell she had already packed, this was just her lame attempt to find a way to speak to me without Christian knowing what it was about.

At the moment he was giving her a strange look. "Ok" I answered acting like it wasn't anything.

"And then at Court" Lissa had to add in.

I looked at her cautiously. "Yes, and at Court."

"More details" she said in a stern voice.

"Fine"

We were having a bit of a stare off since from the bond I could feel that Lissa wasn't fully satisfied that she knew enough about Dimitri and me. She wasn't mad about it, she was very curious and interested she seemed to think that I didn't give her enough details last night.

Christian spoke up, "Um what the hell? You guys are still talking about packing right?"

Oh, we hadn't really thought about what we were saying in front of Christian. I cleared my throat. "Yeah"

"You want to pack...at Court?" he asked us like we were idiots. Its then that I realised what we were saying wouldn't have made much sense to Christian. We had started talking about packing and then about Court and then more details.

Lissa answered. "No, no of course not" she gave a nervous laugh.

I smiled at how uncomfortable she got at the tiniest things. I finished off my salad. "You ready to go?" I asked Lissa.

She nodded, gave Christian a quick kiss and stood up.

"You couldn't have waited until we got to your room?" I asked amused as we were walking to her dorm.

She rolled her eyes. "I still have questions"

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed"

When we got to her room we went straight to her couch. "Does anyone else know?"

"Well, you sure don't waste any time"

"Rose..."

"Ok no, you're the only person who knows." I said.

This made her smile. "So are you going to tell anyone? I mean how are you going to keep it a secret?"

"We're not. Once at Court we're gonna let people know" I said and she nodded. "Including my mother" I mumbled.

Lissa's mouth opened. "Your mother!?"

I nodded.

She giggled a bit. "Oh dear, poor Dimitri"

I couldn't help but laugh at that too.

The rest of that day was spent in Lissa's room again, me talking in more "detail" until Lissa was happy enough.

An hour before it was time for the jet to pick us up we spent the time walking around the Academy talking about things we use to do here when we were little. I remembered pranks I use to play with some of my friends including Mason.

In some ways I would miss little things about the Academy; it would always hold great memories.

It was the place I knew the people I truly cared the most about.

* * *

**AN: I hope this chapter was ok since it was just a filler. I will add the next one very soon and I promise it will have some Dimitri in it :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 05

It was late at night (vampire time) when we all boarded the private jet.

Lissa and Christian already sat together and I purposely avoided sitting next to Adrian. I saw that my mother was sat at the front of the plane as well as Dimitri.

I really wanted to sit next to him but I knew right now that wouldn't be a good idea but when I walked past him he gave me one of his rare beautiful smiles.

I sat near the back behind Lissa and Christian and immediately wished I hadn't, since I now had front row seats to watch them both make out.

"Hey, hey hey" I said from behind them I put my hands though the gap in their seats to separate their faces. "Please do that in a room"

Christian turned to glare at me while Lissa giggled a bit.

Then he smirked. "At least I have someone to do that with, unlike you"

This time I glared, If only he knew. But I couldn't help but say.. "What makes you think I don't have someone?" I raised my eyebrows.

Christian laughed which started to make me really mad. "Well I haven't seen you with anyone...unless, it's Adrian?"

"It's not Adrian" I said simply.

"Did you make him up then?" he turned his body more so he could look at me.

I sighed. "Yes I totally made up my imaginary boyfriend." I said while rolling my eyes.

I was being sarcastic and he knew it, but of course he continued like I hadn't. "I thought so. So is he here right now?" He asked while glancing around smiling.

Asshole. But I was going to have some fun with this, it would only be later on today when he would find out so why not. "Actually he is." I replied smiling.

Christian seemed a bit surprised that I was playing along with this. Since he obviously meant I was making up an imaginary boyfriend that was here. And I wasn't lying my _real _boyfriend was at the front of this plane and that's who I meant.

Meanwhile Lissa was just watching our little exchange but she was giving me a knowing look.

After glaring at each other for a while he turned around and talked to Lissa.

The rest of the plane ride was fine. I was able to block any pain in my head and I even fell asleep for a while.

By the time I woke back up the pilot was saying that we were only 10 minutes away from landing. My body was a bit stiff so I stretched my legs out.

"Would you stop that!" Christian said in an annoyed tone turning to face me.

"Stop what?" I asked him confused but in the same annoyed tone.

"Kicking my chair!" he exasperated.

Grumpy much? "Oh, you mean like this?" I didn't realise I had been kicking his chair before but now that he brought it up, it was something to do for the next 10 minutes.

So until we finally landed Christian had been yelling at me to stop kicking his chair. Childish, I know but everyone else was sitting at the front of the plane and hardly noticed.

~oOo~

Our rooms where great. They were exactly like I remembered them to be from the times we had stayed here before, except this time we weren't in the guest rooms, these were ours to live in for a while.

I now shared with Lissa and there was a joining door with another room attached where Eddie's room was.

At the moment I knew that some guardians and Moroi were going to some kind of meeting where if they haven't already got assigned to someone- as in Guardian and charge –then they would be doing it now. Dimitri was one of them and so was Christian so Lissa and I headed down to one of the Royal Courts open rooms to listen.

When we got there, there where seats spread out everywhere for any guests to take including the ones who were getting assigned. There was a stage out front where I'm guessing whoever it was that was reading out the names of those getting assigned would go.

Lissa spotted Christian sitting in the second row of seats and she motioned for me to follow her over next to them, and then she spotted Dimitri at the back.

"Or do you wanna go sit next to him?" she asked me quietly.

I shook my head even though I would much rather. "No, not yet" And I meant not yet as in it would probably look strange for me to sit with a guardian instead of my teenage friends.

She nodded in understanding and she took the seat next to Christian with me on the other side.

It wasn't too long until a Royal came up on stage to announce the list of Guardians and charges.

The list went on for quite a while, that's because at St Vladimir's there either wasn't enough Novices or Guardians to match up with Moroi, or they didn't think that the match was good enough and they would rather match a certain Guardian to a bigger Royal and blah blah blah. I found it all stupid.

"Guardian Belikov" the woman said. I felt myself tense a little. What if Dimitri got assigned to someone who was moving away from the Royal Court? What if we got separated? "Your new charge will be Christian Ozera"

Yes! I was able to relax and let a small smile take over my face. It was a bit unexpected since I thought that Dimitri might have been assigned to one of the high ups because he is known to be such a good guardian.

Not that Christian wasn't Royal or anything, because he was. Lissa turned to look at me and smiled widely. "Isn't this great Rose?"

I let out a breath and just smiled. It sure was.

After all the names were read out everyone got up to move out. I saw Dimitri walk out one of the back doors so I followed.

"I'll meet you later Liss" I said.

She smiled. "Okay see you."

When I walked out the door Dimitri went in I saw that he was standing there as if waiting for someone. When I got closer I saw that his eyes were shut.

"Rose" is all he said with a small smile.

"Are you meditating?" I asked. His smile grew and he opened his eyes. "And how'd you know it was me?" That was weird since before I spoke I'm sure I gave no show of my presence.

He ignored both of my questions and took a step closer so he could wrap his arms around my waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

At first I was really confused by his question but then I realised he meant am I ready to tell the others about our relationship.

There were so many people to tell that I didn't know where to start. I mean it's not like we were going to tell the whole Court, just people close to us. The thought made me a bit nervous, I have just proved that I could really be a professional guardian, now what would people think? That I'm the girl I use to be, that I just sleep around with my teachers?

Not like I had ever slept with any other of my teachers but, well there had always been different rumours like that going around about me.

"We don't have to, if you don't want" Dimitri said. I then realised that I hadn't answered while I was having this stupid freak out conversation in my head, I wonder what my face looked like right now.

I looked up at Dimitri and his eyes held a bit of concern and I was worried if he felt a bit hurt by this. "No, no. I am ready, I've never been more ready in my life." And then I smiled. "So, who do we tell first?"

He sighed. "I think...it would probably be best to tell your mother first."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. I probably was looking confident on the outside, with my amused expression and all. But on the inside, I was nervous as hell.

"Let's go then" I said.

This would be interesting...

* * *

**AN: Yes, the next chapter will be the talk with Janine Hathaway uh-oh *scary music* lol :P What r your thoughts?**

**Reviews make my day..... :)**


	6. Chapter 06

My mother was still in the room talking to another guardian.

I quickly let go of Dimitri's hand as we entered. We both stood at the side waiting for my mother to finish her conversation.

Dimitri waited patiently, I didn't.

I kept shifting my feet awkwardly from one foot to the other. Any calmness I was feeling before, I definitely wasn't feeling now.

"Geez, how long has she been talking?" I asked Dimitri impatiently.

He gave me a side glance, unlike me Dimitri was standing straight. "About 25 seconds" he said.

Oh.

I couldn't stop thinking about all the different ways she would react. Would she be mad at me or Dimitri? Probably both of us. Would she attack Dimitri?... ok that might sound crazy for her to attack Dimitri but I had to get some of my personality from someone. I sighed.

Dimitri looked at me. "Now you're the one who looks nervous" Dimitri said clearly amused, well ha-ha.

"Nope" I tried to say calmly popping the 'p'.

I was clearly lying and I knew he could tell that to but hey, he's one to talk I could feel that he was stiff and nervous too. He was just better at hiding it then me.

Finally my mother said goodbye to the other guardian. She must have realised we were waiting to talk to her so she walked over.

"Guardian Belikov, Rose" she greeted.

Dimitri nodded. "Guardian Hathaway, I would like to discuss something in private with you if that's alright"

"Of course, I doubt anyone will be coming back in here. Rose are you apart of this?" she asked.

Dimitri answered. "Yes she is"

My mother then eyed me. What the hell? She obviously was assuming I did something wrong.

"I haven't done anything" I said sounding offended. I saw Dimitri roll his eyes. Right that was off topic...

"Then what is it?" she asked.

Dimitri cleared his throat. He was trying to keep his guardian mask on. "Janine, Rose and I are more then just student and mentor."

Her face showed no emotion. But I could see a bit of confusion. "As in friends or..."

"I am in love with her" he said in a rush.

She wasn't confused anymore. Her eyes darkened and her face actually turned red.

Through gritted teeth I barely heard her. "You-you...Please tell me I heard you wrong" Her voice came out very strained.

"Mum—"

"NO!" her head snapped up to me. "Do you love him Rose? Are you in love with your older mentor?"

"He's not my mentor anymore!" I answered immediately. I saw her fists clench tight to her sides.

She was trying to keep herself calm when she spoke next, but was failing miserably. "How long has this been going on?"

Neither of us answered.

"You stupid girl!" she yelled at me.

Dimitri took a step forward. "Janine—"

She turned back to him looking as scary as ever. "You should know better Belikov!!!" Her eyes held so much rage I flinched. "She's eighteen!!!"

She was so loud I was waiting for a whole bunch of guardians to come storming in. But amazingly Dimitri held his gain. "Exactly she's eighteen, making her an adult. We both realise how this must sound to you—"

"No!" she cut him off. "You have no idea how this sounds to me!" Her eyes flicked to me and then back to him. "And this will _not _continue."

How dare she? She can't control us! "It sure will" I found myself saying.

The way she turned to look at me actually made me take a step back.

I was actually worried that Dimitri would realise what she was saying was true, that what we were doing was too wrong, wasn't right. Well, I thought that until he spoke his next words.

"I love Rose, I can't picture not having her in my life, it's the reason why I was reassigned I knew that us being together would in danger the Princess since Rose is first in my life."

I felt my heart flutter at what he was saying, I had to resist the erg to throw myself at him right now. God I could just imagine my mother's reaction if that happened.

"This still isn't right!" What Dimitri said still didn't seem to have an effect on her. "It needs to end, now!"

His voice was calm. "That can't happen"

And that's when her fist swung forward.

I cringed waiting for the blood but Dimitri was able to duck at the very last second, her fist just skimming the top of his head.

I was about to scream at her, but the look on her face silenced me. She looked right in my eyes and I hate to admit that her next words actually hurt me.

"I am very disappointed in you Rosemarie" and with a shake of her head, she walked away.

_The feeling's mutual. _Is what I felt like saying.

Couldn't she even be the slightest bit happy for me? Happy that I had found someone who loves me, who cares for me?

The answer was clear. No, she couldn't.

I looked at the floor. Some reason to scared to look at Dimitri.

I didn't even hear him when he walked right up to me. He lifted my chin up to look at him. His eyes held worry and concern.

I started to feel tears glisten in my eyes. Why was I even this upset? She hadn't been here for most of my life so why should I care?

She was my mother. I found a voice in my head saying. No matter if she had missed a lot of my life, no matter if we had a bad past. She was my mother and she would always be.

I actually felt happy when she had been so proud of me after graduation. And even though I thought she would react badly to this, I still thought that some part of her would understand.

Had she ever loved anyone? My father? I didn't know.

"Well that went well" I said with a weak, sad smile trying to brighten the mood. But it didn't work my voice came out small and soft, full of sadness.

Dimitri's face was serious when he stared right in my eyes. He knew me too well, he knew I was upset, he always did.

"Roza..."

"It's ok," I said cutting him off. I really did not want Dimitri to feel worried about me. "We'll get through this" I told him.

"We will" he agreed. "Together"

"Together" I said with a smile.

He leaned down to bring me into a soft and slow kiss.

We broke away soon after but he still had his arms around me. "Just give her time." He said. "I'm sure she'll come around"

I nodded, even though I found what he said, very unlikely.

* * *

**AN: Well this chapter took a very emotional turn...**

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Let me know what you thin and I will update soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 07

A couple more hours spent with Dimitri and I went back to Lissa while Dimitri went to start guarding his new charge, Christian.

I opened my door without knocking to see Lissa sitting on the floor, three of her suitcases spread in front of her.

"Oh good your here" she said looking up at me. "I need your help"

I took a seat on the bed trying not to show the sadness on my face. "With what?" I asked keeping my voice even.

"I need to pick out something to wear when I meet with the queen tomorrow" she said looking back down to rummage through one of the suitcases.

I just stared straight ahead. I hadn't cried about my mother's reaction earlier today but I felt as though I was about to.

"Do you think I should wear this?" I didn't turn to look I just mumbled a 'yeah'. "But I did wear this last time I saw her so..."

What if my mother never accepted Dimitri and I's relationship? What if she was just always mad about the idea? I was just starting to get along with my mother and in just one day it was all falling apart...

"Rose are you listening to me?" Lissa asked a bit annoyed.

I turned to look at the white strapped dress she was holding. "I'm sure the queen wouldn't mind if you wore it again" I said emotionless.

"I guess so..." she sighed and stood up taking a look at me. "Are you alright?"

I didn't want to bore Lissa with my problems, I should be able to deal with this on my own, but I wanted to talk to someone about it, I wanted some advice. I knew that Dimitri was always there as someone who I could talk to about anything but I didn't want him thinking I cared so much on what people thought of our relationship.

Lissa sat next to me waiting for me to answer.

"I told my mom" I blurted out.

Lissa's eyes widened obviously now expecting bad news. "And....what happened? What did she say? Did she hurt him?" she gushed.

"One question at a time Liss." I said.

"Well, what happened would be explaining it all."

"She...she, wasn't happy about it. She did actually try to hit him" Lissa gasped. "But luckily he ducked.."

"But there's something else" Lissa said but it wasn't a question.

I shook my head. "It's no big deal, but, she didn't want us to be together, she kept telling us to end it there"

"But you're not going to are you?"

"No, no of course not. She just isn't too happy with me at the moment and, I don't think she will be any time soon. I know I'm overreacting a lot but..."

"No Rose, you're not, she's your mother, of course you would be upset if she reacted like that" she assured.

Her words reminded me of what I had told myself. "It's just that, as much as I hate to admit it, I want to know my mother more I haven't seen her for most of my life and even though with her charge moving around and all, I still wanted to know that when she left, she was still proud of me." I shook my head, since when did I care what she thought, I was changing already.

"You never know, she could come around. You'll just have to wait and see"

I sighed before there was a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock" I heard a girlish voice say.

Lissa smiled at me before rushing up to the door. "Mia!" she squeaked.

The short blond with natural curls and doll like features walked in when Lissa pulled her into a hug.

I put a smile on my own face. Mia Rinaldi was a use-to-be enemy of me and Lissa but since the Spokane incident, that's all changed, I actually regard her as a close friend.

Lissa and Mia pulled back. "Lissa, Rose! It's been too long, how's it been?" she asked. I stood up and she hugged me too.

Lissa looked to me and through the bond asked if I would be ok. I just nodded.

The three of us sat together on the bed discussing what's been happening lately. Apparently Mia was dating someone so that lead to a lot of squealing and giggling --them not me--as she talked about dates they had both been on.

Lissa had already talked about what she had been doing, mainly her success in practicing Spirit, when the topic finally came to me I ended up telling her about me and Dimitri. Everyone would know soon enough.

As expected, she was very surprised, but interested, a lot like Lissa was.

"Wow, I did not expect that. But Guardian Belikov is seriously hot" she said before giggling.

"He sure is" I said smiling.

She smirked. "You are so in love"

I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. "I've got to go guys but I'll catch up with you both later" She stood up. "I'm so happy for you Rose" she said before we said a last goodbye and she left.

Talking with Lissa and Mia actually got my mind off things.

~oOo~

Early the next day I woke up to the sound of Lissa's alarm clock.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. She wanted to get up early to meet with Christian. Why it had to be early is beyond me.

"Ugh, Lissa shut that thing off!" I yelled turning to her.

But she wasn't there.

"Lissa" I called standing out of bed. "Lissa!"

No answer.

Oh crap, I looked in the bathroom. She wasn't there, where the hell was she then?

Yeah, some guardian I am.

I knocked on the joining door to Eddie's bedroom. "Eddie!" I called. I heard some shuffling until Eddie opened the door his hair sticking up in all directions.

Which means wherever Lissa was, she had no guardian.

"Shit" I cursed turning away. I started grabbing my clothes. I was starting to panic now.

"Where's Lissa?" Eddie asked coming in the room.

"That's the problem" I said. "I woke up and she wasn't there" his eyes widened and he ran back in his room probably to get changed.

After I quickly put my clothes on I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I was trying to reach out so I could push myself into Lissa's mind.

Luckily it worked.

Well the good news was, she wasn't in any danger, but the bad news, I was in her head while she and Christian were having sex.

Are you kidding me!? Seriously she snuck off to do that!

I got pulled back when I felt someone shaking me.

"Rose, is everything alright?" Eddie asked a bit panicked his hands on my shoulders. He was already dressed. Huh I must have been in her head a bit longer then I thought.

Gross.

Remembering what she was doing made me feel sick. "I think I'm gonna puke"

He turned his head on the side. "Are you serious?"

"No, but if you just had to witness what I witnessed you would feel the same." I groaned standing up. "The bad thing is, where gonna have to go there to break it up."

Eddie looked confused for a second but realisation hit. He scrunched his nose up. "What about Christian? He must have snuck away from Belikov to, since I highly doubt he's standing there watching over them" Eddie said a smile at the end.

Yeah, Christian must have snuck away from Dimitri as well. Dimitri was probably panicked and trying to find him.

Man I was gonna kill them two.

Just then there was knocking at the door.

I walked to open it. And there stood Dimitri. He must have been searching.

"Is Christian here?" he asked. His guardian musk was on but he spoke quickly.

"No, but don't worry he's ok. Better then ok actually" I mumbled the last part.

"Where is he? Where's Lissa?"

"Lissa snuck away too. And there in one of the hotels lounges" I answered.

"What are they?...Oh." Yeah, he got it.

I smiled amused at his expression. "Yes, Oh"

"Well we better go get to them. They could get in trouble if they got caught"

"Aren't they already in trouble?" I asked him. Because in my books they were in loads of trouble. Lissa wouldn't realise how this could actually get me into trouble as well. I'm supposed to be with her when she leaves alone like this, same with Dimitri and Christian.

"By us, yes" he said.

"Okay" Eddie said from behind me walking over. "We should go and get them, but I bags not being the one to open the door on them"

"Dido" I said then smiled up at Dimitri.

He sighed. "Hopefully we won't have to"

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter :) But there's only one way for me to know!**

**I'll try to put some Rose and Dimitri lemons in one of the next few chapters :P **

**The more Reviews I get the faster I'll put the next chapter up!**


	8. Chapter 08

Dimitri, Eddie and I walked to one of the private lounges that were in the Resort.

Me showing them both the way since we didn't really know the place that well.

Lissa and Christian, obviously did.

"It's down here" I said rounding another hallway. The Royal Court was nice and all but very large and very difficult to get around.

Dimitri and Eddie were now walking behind me, they were a lot calmer then I was.

"It's here" I said stopping suddenly in front of double doors. Apparently Eddie was walking closer behind then I thought because he ended up knocking into me.

I turned and raised my eyes at him while he just gave me a sheepish smile.

Then he looked at the door. "Ok well whose gonna—"

But Eddie was cut off by me. "LISSA, CHRISTIAN GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!"

"Or she could just do that..." Eddie muttered.

"Rose maybe you should keep it down—" Dimitri started.

"I WILL GIVE YOU BOTH TO THE COUNT OF THREE!"

Dimitri sighed.

"ONE...THREE!" I opened the door.

Thankfully, they were fully dressed both sat on the couch.

Oh, so they were gonna pretend nothing happened.

"Hey Rose," Christian stood up.

I raised my hand. "Don't even try"

Then Lissa stood up blushing deeply by seeing the three of us here. "Rose..."

"Lissa, I was in your head." I told her. She didn't try anything.

Dimitri stepped forward before I started yelling some more. "Princess, Christian you can't be sneaking out without a guardian" Dimitri said his voice was soft but stern.

Lissa went deep red.

I dramatically sighed. "Come on, you've got to meet up with the Queen soon so you better get ready" I grabbed Lissa's arm and pulled her with me. I said that mainly because I could feel how embarrassed Lissa was. She silently thanked me for the distraction.

Dimitri left with Christian while Eddie and I followed Lissa. The good thing about living at the Royal Court was that we never had to be fully on guard because this whole place was protected by wards, strong wards since the Queen lives here.

Unlike if we were living in the real world we would have to watch absolutely everything and it would probably be a lot of pressure.

It was just like back at St. Vladimir's Moroi never got 24/7 protecting but guardians still hung around. But that was seriously no excuse for Lissa and Christian.

When we got back to Lissa's room she quickly got dressed and put makeup on. Why she was dressing up so much was beyond me but I didn't say anything. I had to wear the same black and white guardian outfit, although I would sometimes add makeup.

"Rose can you go get Adrian?" Lissa asked.

I creased my eyebrows. "Why do I need to get Adrian?"

"Because he's supposed to show us where we meet her" she said meaning the Queen.

"Alright" I said. "Eddie you'll watch her?" I asked him playfully.

"Yeah, she's not going anywhere near lover boy with me around" he replied smiling. We both knew we were being overprotective, just to annoy Lissa.

Lissa sighed and rolled her eyes.

I walked out and headed to the other side of the building where Adrian's room was, it was where all the rich and posh rooms were.

When I knocked I waited expecting to see Adrian. But I didn't.

It was a girl.

Well not a girl but a teenage Moroi around my age.

Her short blond hair was all messed up and her shirt which I'm pretty sure was suppose to sit on her shoulders was half way down her arm.

"Um..hello" she said a bit nervously.

"Uh, hi" Damn I was sure this was his room. "I think I might have the wrong room" I looked at the open door, nope 102, that was his door number.

Unless... no he wouldn't.

"Is Adrian here?" I asked a bit annoyed.

Now she eyed me looking up and down. "Um yes, yeah he's..." she turned to look behind her.

"Oh Little Dhampir" Adrian spoke walking up to the door.

His hair was messy hair was messier then usual and he had some lipstick smudged on his lips.

"Yeah," I put my arms over my chest. "Lissa just wanted me to come and ask you where we were suppose to meet the Queen, but I can see you're a little busy so I'll just go..." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my forearm.

His face looked apologetic and embarrassed. Twice today I have interrupted people having sex, it was just plain annoying. Seriously I felt like punching that pretty girl's face.

"Right, I forgot about that" Adrian said.

I looked back to the girl who was leaning against the door frame. "Obviously"

He swallowed for a second but then it changed when he looked to the cowardly stood female and then back to me, he smirked.

"Hmm..."

"What?" I snapped.

"Are you ok Rose?" he asked still smirking. That was strange...

"Fine" I said bluntly. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know wouldn't be a little jealous now would you?"

I snickered. "You are so full of it" I said before walking away. I heard him calling my name but I ignored him.

Ok I know it was weird for me to react that way but I was just frustrated, why? I don't know.

But what I did know was what Adrian said was not true. I was not jealous, defiantly not!

I had Dimitri now. I didn't need Adrian to be annoying with his stupid crush on me. He could be with other girls and it had nothing to do with me.

It was probably a good thing, yeah it was a good thing. He could move on...

But did I want him to?

I sighed in frustration, what was with me? I never even liked Adrian, in that way anyway.

But we just get to Court and then he goes and—

I hit something, or rather someone.

"Hey watch it" I said annoyed.

"Sorry" I heard a male voice mutter. Jeez how stupid was I, I was so lost in my thoughts I wasn't even watching were I was walking. _Smart one Rose._

I looked up to see a tall Dhampir boy standing over me. "Oh, it..it's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going" I stuttered a bit. The guy looked down at me a slight smile playing on his lips.

And what fine lips they were. I hadn't spoke to this guy before but he looked strangely familiar. He had bronze hair with greyish, blueish eyes. Very hot...

And then I realised I had snapped at him for something entirely my fault. "I'm sorry for snapping at you" I said.

"No problem, hey I haven't seen you around before" Well obviously he didn't recognize me. "I'm Ethan" he told me extending his hand.

"Rose" I said shaking it.

"Rose...." he said trailing off.

I smiled. "Hathaway" I ended. "Ethan...." I copied him.

He laughed, it was a soft warm sound. "Petrov" he answered.

I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ethan Petro—Wait what?" Did he just say Ethan _Petrov._

As in same last name as Guardian Alberta Petrov?

_Alberta had a son!_

* * *

**AN: Sorry this didn't have too much Dimka. But that WILL be made up for in the next chapter :)**

**Just to clear something up before anyone starts freaking out. Ethan and Rose will NOT be having a relationship but he will be in more of the story.**

**Your Reviews have been great so far so please keep them coming...Click the button below!**


	9. Chapter 09

I couldn't believe it. How unusual, did Alberta give her son up to become a guardian like my mother did to me? It was the most likely solution.

That would explain why I thought he looked familiar.

But as far as I know, nobody had known, well mentioned that Alberta had a son.

Its then that I asked something completely stupid in front of a good looking guy. "Are you sure your last name is Petrov?"

Ok lame... that sounded so much better in my head.

He chuckled. "Uh, last time I checked. Why do you seem so shocked?" he asked still smiling.

I didn't answer directly. "Is Alberta Petrov your mother?" I asked. I hoped he wouldn't suddenly turn mad or sad when he thought of his mother, it's the sort of reaction that would come from me. Because if his mother did leave him to become a guardian then I wouldn't be surprised if he got upset.

But his smile never left. "Yes, yes she is" he said almost proudly.

"Oh" was my response. Wasn't he mad at her? Seriously this guy seemed nice and all but there is such a thing as too nice.

"How do you know my mother?" Ethan asked.

"She's a guardian at my old school St.—"

"Vladimir's" he finished nodding. "Yeah, she's been working there for a while. I hardly see her" he added and looked down.

I looked down too feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Your Janine Hathaway's daughter right" he said.

He didn't ask it as a question but I nodded anyway. I really didn't want to be reminded of my mother right now, she had seriously pissed me off and thinking about her right now just made me mad.

And looking at Ethan when I had mentioned his mother he showed a look of pride, if my mother was mentioned I would have shown a look of annoyance, when he mentioned hardly ever seeing his mom he showed a look of sadness, I would have showed a look of anger.

When I started thinking of my mother I couldn't stop, I always started this stupid rant in my head and I probably had a scowl on my face right now. That's why I was shocked when Ethan suddenly pulled me to him.

He moved me quickly with him against the wall.

I was seriously about to hit him since I thought he was about to kiss me but I noticed a whole group of people were running down the hall where I was standing.

I pretty much would have been hit by a stampeed, how stupid am I?

"Thanks" I muttered to him and he let me go.

"Not a problem" he said and smiled. He seemed to smile a lot, not that that was a problem he had a great smile showing all of his white teeth.

"I wonder why they were in such a rush" I said looking down where the group of people had been.

Ethan sighed. "The Queen is having some sort of meeting, and of course she needs to have people prepare for her, it's always like that here" he said.

Oh crap, I had completely forgotten. Lissa had to meet with the Queen soon. I was about to say bye but he spoke first.

"I better get back to my charge" he said. So he was a guardian. No surprise there with his muscles he would have to.

"Oh, who's your charge?" I asked curiously.

"Amaya Conta" he replied. Oh a Conta, poor dude. "I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Sure" I said and smiled.

He left then and I walked back to Lissa's room.

"Where have you been?" Lissa asked wide eyed when I got to her room.

"Sorry I got held up" I responded casually.

She let out a loud dramatic sigh. "I'm going to go see Christian..."

I cut her off with my eyebrows raised glare.

"He's coming, and where not going to do anything..." she trailed off. Liar.

"Do you not know the meaning of bond?" I asked.

She just rolled her eyes but I let her go, I needed to have a shower and Eddie was going with her anyway.

"Bye!" she called and walked out the door, Eddie following closely behind.

I hoped in the shower, I really did not want to see Queen Bitch right now but hopefully I could just stand off to the side while Lissa and Adrian talked.

Adrian... thinking back to the reason why I actually had left his room in a rush before meeting Ethan put a frown to my face.

He was, obviously from what I had seen, sleeping with another girl.

I really shouldn't be mad or upset about this, but for some weird reason, I was.

But look on the Brightside, at least the Queen would know I wasn't trying to get with her nephew.

The not so bright side... today she would probably be informed about Dimitri and I's relationship, and my guess already was that she wasn't going to take it too well. Well, tuff I say.

When I hoped out of the shower I started to get these overwhelming feelings of happiness and passion.

I groaned out loud. Lissa, was of course, with Christian. Where the hell was Eddie?

After I got dressed I marched my way out of the bathroom. Lissa and Christian...Adrian and that Moroi girl...

What about me and Dimitri huh?

_Knock, knock, knock_

If this was Adrian I was seriously gonna kick his butt. He was probably here to rub it in my face about how I reacted back at his room.

I opened the door with narrowed eyes but when I saw who it was I smiled.

Without thinking too much about it I pulled Dimitri in the room to me.

He gave me a confused expression but before he could say anything I brought his lips to mine.

He was shocked but it didn't take him to long to respond to the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me while his hands were just above my waist.

Dimitri pulled back to look at me and I sighed. "Are you alright?" he asked me breathing deeply.

"I would be if you stopped talking" I said quickly and pulled him back to me. He didn't stop this time, he only builded on the kiss.

I smirked when I saw him reach for the door and lock it. "Don't...need...any...interruptions" he said through kisses. I guess he had been feeling the same as me.

It didn't take long until we had moved to the bed and clothing was being removed. I traced my hands up and down Dimitri's abs, I guess it must have turned him on because he let out a soft moan.

Dimitri kept whispering my name in Russian as we both explored each other's bodies. But we weren't as slow as usual, that would be me, not him because every time I thought he was being too slow I would hurry him up.

When he entered me we both couldn't contain the pleasure.

It's then that I figured, this is what I had been needing, him. It's why I was so annoyed with Lissa, Christian and Adrian. I needed someone, and that someone would always be Dimitri.

* * *

**AN: Sorry the chapters so short!**

**The next one will be longer I promise! :)**

**Omg only a few more days till Spirit Bound! are you guys excited or what!**

**Please Review.... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

For a while we just sat there laying in each other's arms until I hear Dimitri sigh loudly.

"What?" I asked looking up from where I lay on his chest.

"We should probably get going; we've already been in here too long." He said sadly. I pouted and he smiled. "Not that I want to leave" he decided to add.

I smiled too and kissed his soft lips.

All thoughts of my mother and Adrian had left my mind when I was with Dimitri, its part of the reason it annoyed me to have to leave him now.

I spoke what I was thinking out loud. "It feels like we're not going to get much time to spend together" I said in a soft voice looking away from him. "Even though we don't have to work full time, we'll probably be off work at different times"

It was taking him a few seconds to answer, like he was thinking. I felt his jaw open and then close again.

I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed. He must have had the same thinking as me.

His hand stroked my arm softly. "You know that don't you" I said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

It felt as though he wasn't going to answer me, obviously his answer being a yes that he knew that we wouldn't have much time together.

"Rose? Look at me" he said softly. I opened my eyes to look up into his deep brown ones.

He looked at me intently before giving me a strong and passionate kiss, it lasted a while and then he pulled back. "We'll make it work" was what he said.

~oOo~

"I thought you were coming?" Lissa asked Christian in shock. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri and I were all standing in our room about to leave to go to the meeting with the Queen.

Christian had just told Lissa that he didn't want to go with her to see the Queen. I honestly couldn't blame him.

Christian sighed. "Lissa, there is no reason for me to be there anyway" he said running a hand through his black hair.

"Uh, for support!" Lissa said as if it was the most obvious reason.

He rolled his eyes. "You know I don't like all this Royal cra— stuff" he corrected himself "going on with the Queen. Besides I doubt she would really want me there anyway."

I definitely knew what he meant, I hated all of the Royal crap as well, but Lissa obviously didn't get it.

"But I want you there" Lissa complained then looked up on the wall at the white clock. "Whatever, we have to go now anyway" she said and without looking at him she turned and walked away.

Eddie followed her out but I just waited a moment. Christian stood there, an annoyed expression on his face.

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Don't worry, she's just stressed" I told him.

He looked at me. "Yeah, I know"

I didn't say anymore to him since I had to go with Lissa. "I'll see you later?" I asked Dimitri. He nodded.

Now that Christian chose not to go see the Queen with Lissa, Dimitri wouldn't be coming either.

When I caught up to Lissa she was walking down the hallways, Eddie was close behind her listening to her rant on about Christian.

"What's the big deal anyway?" she sounded like she was talking to herself rather than Eddie. "I mean it's not like he would have to talk to her" she said meaning Christian.

"I don't know" is all Eddie said. When he saw me he looked relieved.

"Rose what do you think?" Lissa asked obviously noticing id caught up.

I sighed. She was really overreacting. "I don't know Liss" I answered like Eddie.

We entered two double doors that two of the Queens guards were holding open. And in there sat Queen Bitch, looking as old as ever sitting in her throne-like chair.

Seriously as a guardian I probably shouldn't be thinking like this about the Queen of Moroi, but I really couldn't help it. The Queen hated me and I hated her, that probably started with the whole her thinking me and Adrian were having an affair.

Speaking of Adrian, he was here as well.

He was standing in front of his aunt having some kind of conversation. When they saw us enter they stopped and Adrian gave me a smile.

I ignored him and kept my face blank. I knew he would have been thinking about this morning when I saw him with some Moroi chick.

I stood off to the left side of the walls while Eddie stood off to the right it was standard procedure. Lissa just walked straight up to the Queen standing next to Adrian.

"Princess Vasilissa" the Queen greeted. She smiled but it always seemed fake looking.

"Your majesty" Lissa said with a slight bow.

I tried not to fully listen to their conversation since I was surveying the area doing the whole seeing without seeing thing, it was also known as respect to the Queen.

We were there for about 6 minutes the three of them talking when I heard their topic change from Royal Courts politics to Lissa after graduating.

"Well, I'm still considering going to college" Lissa answered one of the Queens questions.

"Hmm" Tatiana rubbed her chin. "I thought you had already made your decision, to attend the College here."

That wasn't true, Lissa had never officially told the Queen that she would be going to the College here, the Queen was just playing her and it's not like Lissa was going to argue with her.

"I'm still considering the circumstances" Lissa said politely.

The Queens eyebrows rose. "But what is there to consider" she said. "The college here could give you everything you need, a good education, a good future" _a good pain in the ass checking in on you. _I silently added for her.

I felt Lissa getting a bit nervous through the bond. She was about to respond but the Queen suddenly changed topic again.

"What about your guardians?" she randomly said glancing at Eddie and then me, when she looked at me it felt like she was glaring.

Lissa was confused, well that made both of us. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Didn't these two attend school with you?"

"Yes they did" Lissa answered.

"So they are only newly trained guardians" the Queen said. _Where was this going...._

Lissa was silent for a second. "Yes they are, but they are very good, they both graduated as two of the top students" Lissa said. Which was true.

"Still..." she seemed be thinking about something. I myself was starting to feel nervous. I caught Eddie's eye and he had on an expression between worried and confused.

Lissa didn't say anything but I saw her quickly look to Adrian as for help.

Adrian cleared his throat. "I have to agree with Lissa, Hathaway and Castile are both fully qualified guardians, Lissa is safe with them" Adrian said. Lissa nodded quickly.

The Queen straightened up in her chair. "Maybe they are both well qualified guardians but what I'm saying is that the original plan was to have one guardian you knew from school, Princess. And another guardian who has more years in experience." She said.

I stiffened. She was right the plan originally was that I was going to be Lissa's guardian along with Dimitri who is a very experienced guardian, but after Dimitri got reassigned so he could be with me, Eddie had gotten assigned to Lissa instead.

A long silence filled the room.

"What are you saying?" Lissa finally asked.

The Queen didn't hesitate. "I'm saying that one of them will not be guarding you any longer."

* * *

**AN: Sorry I hadent updated for a week.**

**Omg who read Spirit Bound? I did! **

**I finished it in a day and a half. Everything was so unexpected!**

**I won't say anything incase some people havent read it, but right now im going crazy for Last Sacrifice!**

**I will say one thing though..it's kind of weird for me to write about a character who is actually dead in the original series (some of u will know who I mean)**

**Anyway, you know what to do. Review, Review, Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Once again the whole room went silent.

Was she freaking kidding me? Why? Why, did one of us have to stop guarding Lissa?

I felt like yelling her all these questions but I controlled my temper and anyone who knows me, knows how hard that is for me to do.

I shot a look at Eddie and caught him staring straight back at me, he swallowed and looked back to the Queen.

I could feel Lissa's feelings, she was feeling infuriated but also confused, she was the first to speak.

"You...can't possibly mean—"

Queen bitch cut her off. "I mean exactly what I say Princess" she said coldly. Then paused "It's only for your safety" she added more softly.

Lissa looked over to me with a worried expression _What do I do? _She asked silently. Before talking out loud. "But...but they're both fully qualified" Lissa repeated Adrian's words from before.

Tatiana seemed to study Lissa's expression which I could tell was making her uncomfortable. Should I say something? I thought to myself. It's probably best to shut up before I say what I really want to...which will get me kicked out.

This time I saw Adrian look over to me. He had been silent for a while and I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable, he didn't look at me long enough for me to register any sort of expression for him.

"Aunt" Adrian started. "Surely you could at least think over the circumstances, they both know Lissa quite well, Rose and Lissa's bond being an advantage as well."

The Queen rolled her eyes looking bored with this information. "I am well aware of the bond Hathaway shares with Vasilissa"

My jaw clenched, I hated when she talked about me like I wasn't in the room.

"Guardian Hathaway, Castile" she suddenly said. "Join us"

This couldn't be good.

Without looking at each other Eddie and I walked over to stand next to Lissa and Adrian. I could feel Lissa's immediate comfort with me next to her.

She looked at the both of us. "You should be a part of this discussion" Tatiana said, not very flattering. "It is about the both of your career's anyway" _Oh so you noticed? _I thought. For some weird reason, I didn't like the way she said careers, like it meant nothing to her.

Well it was everything to me. My career, to protect Lissa always and forever, no matter what. And nothing, _nothing_ was going to stop that.

I knew the Queen didn't really like me but I think she would be smart enough to realise Lissa was in safe hands with me, as in I will be able to tell whenever she is in danger, an advantage I have against any other guardian.

But that would mean Eddie leaving Lissa and I knew he would be heartbroken, he cared about Lissa as well.

That's why this was really unnecessary; none of us should have to leave her.

The Queen sighed and I could tell she was about to start talking again. "I guess I have a decision to make" she said looking from me to Eddie.

"What?" Lissa blurted out in shock. "Their my guardians, they've just been assigned, you Majesty"

"Vasilissa—"

"She's right Aunt. Wouldn't it be bad to reassign them now? Just after they've graduated and started to get their lives on track?" Adrian said. Even though I had been mad at him, I really appreciated the way he kept standing up for us, especially when it was against his own aunt.

"Adrian" Tatiana rubbed her forehead. "Please leave" she ordered.

He looked at her shocked. "But—"

"This has nothing to do with you" she interrupted. "I already talked to you about what I needed to, this is completely different"

He looked like he was going to argue again but decided against it. He looked at me and Lissa once before exiting out of the room.

Well, this meeting had taken an unexpected turn.

Tatiana cleared her throat. "Well it would seem our conversation has changed quite a bit" she said replaying my thoughts. "Princess, I hate to do this to you but since they will be one of your lifetime guardians, I will let you choose."

Lissa just stared at the Queen in shock. Then looked at me._ Rose..._

I opened my mouth to speak but hesitated.

"Hathaway?" said the Queen gaining my attention. "Is there something you would like to say?" she asked her voice was not friendly. _Oh there are lots of things I want to say, bitch..._

She didn't even give me a second to answer.

"Well in that case, Princess I think—"

"Hold up!" I spoke for the first time glaring at the rude bitch. "This is stupid, Eddie and I care a lot about Lissa and would do anything to protect her"

The Queen looked shocked from my outburst but regained her composure glaring back at me. "That's not the point" she said raising her voice. "The point is both of you are not as experienced—"

"Bullshit!" I blurted out and then immediately regretted it, swearing to the Queen was really not an ok thing... _ROSE! _Lissa yelled through the bond.

Tatiana's eyes widened. "I will _not_ be spoken to like that" I really felt like rolling my eyes but clenched my fists instead. "Especially by a novice!"

"She's not a novice!" Lissa ended up yelling back. Yeah and she gets mad at me when I talk back, well at least she didn't swear. "Rose is a guardian, they both are!"

I could feel how much Lissa's temper was rising and I felt the need to calm her down.

"Enough, If you won't make the decision then I will" the Queen said directing it at Lissa.

"Please" Lissa said in a softer voice. I really felt like telling her not to beg but right now I think that's all she could do. "Please let me keep my guardians"

"I'm sorry Princess but—"

"You will" Lissa said in a hard voice. I had to actually turn and look at her I was so surprised by the sound of her voice. And then I knew what was happening...

"Excuse me?" the Queen asked confused but no longer mad.

"I'm keeping my guardians, both Eddie and Rose" Lissa was using compulsion.

Something that she didn't know had an effect on me...

A serious one at that...

"Lissa" I put my hand on her arm as to say be careful but her eyes didn't leave the Queens.

It's then that I realized something that I had noticed earlier but had forgotten after this conversation.

The Queen still had some guards in the room, guards that could see what was going on, guards that could report Lissa using compulsion on the Queen. Which could get her in _amounts_ of trouble.

I saw Eddie looking between me and Lissa confused.

"Lissa, stop" I said before I sucked the darkness in...

I recognized the feeling, the dark feeling, the anger, the need to keep Lissa safe, and whoever she was mad at, I was.

And that's when I lost it, and lunged for the Queen.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, this is a long AN so plz read**

**Ive know that none of my chapters have been that long, so for now on im going to try and make them longer.**

**Ok and important note, which I want you to respond from; im thinking about changing the name of my story.**

**I honestly dont really like it and im pretty sure two other Vampire Academy stories have it and I don't want people getting confused. Im not mad or anything that people have the same name but I want mine to be different...**

**So that's where you guys come in...**

**Have you got any suggestions for a new name instead of Life Goes On?**

**Or should I keep the name?**

**If you suggest a name and I do choose to use it on my story i will credit you in the next chapters authors note.**

**Oh, and make sure you dont give me a name your planning on using incase you get mad if I use it...i might think of one on my own but I dont know. **

**So if there is an update the name MIGHT not me Life Goes On so you will just have to look at my profile name which is 7VampireEclipse.**

**Sorry this is so long, but I would love to hear your suggestions and ALSO what you thought of this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

You would think that the small distance that was between the Queen and I was enough to get her seriously hurt.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

They don't call them the Queen's guardians for nothing. As soon as I got within a meter to her, I felt myself harshly being pulled back.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa scream in shock, the darkness now out of her.

I thrashed against all the strong arms holding me. What was it, three, four guardians?

My vision was blurring as I concentrated on the threats that were holding onto me.

The pairs of arms were gripping my arms tightly and then I felt new ones on my shoulders, someone was standing in front of me.

"Rose, its ok!" Eddie yelled shaking me.

"No, it's not!" I yelled back at him.

I noticed that right then Lissa was standing still, her hand covering her mouth _My Spirit _is what ran through her head.

The arms were grabbing me around the waist and stomach now, and it was starting to hurt. I managed to elbow one of them in the face but regretted it when I saw it was Eddie who I had hurt.

Crap, I didn't mean to hurt my friends.

I don't know what it was within in me that made me quickly stop. Maybe it was the realisation of what I was doing, but most likely it was the doors, slamming open from behind me.

I froze as a swarm of guardians came running in.

What the hell did I just get myself in to?

"Rosemarie Hathaway"

I turned back around to face the Queen who had now stood up in her seat. There were two buff looking guardians stood protectively in front of her, while her other guards still had a hold on me.

"This kind of behaviour for a guardian is unacceptable" she said staring straight at me, but her voice was loud, as though she was making sure the whole room could hear a presentation.

Lissa's breathing heavied but she stayed still she was still in shock about the discovery she made on her own.

"That's why you've made this decision so much easier to make" she paused as if to make some dramatic effect. "You will no longer be guarding Princess Vasilissa"

I sucked in a breath. I had expected this.

"Regardless of your bond, the Princess needs a guardian who is in control, which you, obviously are not. But," she said emphasizing the word. "I am aware of your many talents, you graduating as top of the class. So luckily for you, you will get to continue guarding, but not here. You will be sent away"

Again, I froze and looked to the Queen in shock. _You will be sent away._

"Please," A soft voice came from close beside me; Lissa had tears starting to spill. "Please don't do this" her voice was a whisper and I'm sure not everyone could hear it.

She was just ignored. Tatiana wasn't finished. "I don't know who or where you will continue guarding but I will let you know tomorrow, and then I want you packed of your stuff for the following day. Dismissed" she concluded.

The swarm of guardians who had just come storming through the door looked around before leaving again, obviously no longer needed. Except one.

My mother was here. But I didn't even look at her. Lissa, Eddie and I had all been stiff but had now turned around to walk out the doors slowly. Well, I thought Lissa had.

I had to turn back to see her still staring at the Queen, she was thinking of a plan, a plan to get me out of this. Most likely resolving in compulsion.

"Lissa" I said my voice sounding tired, I walked forward and grabbed her arm having to pull her out with Eddie and me.

Her head quickly snapped in my direction. "We have to do something about this" she said harshly.

I shook my head. "Let's go back to our room" I said just wanting to get out of this place. I couldn't think clearly.

She reluctantly followed Eddie and I out the doors. We passed my mother who was staring at me, obviously wanting to talk. She had been one of the guardians who had been called in for back up, for me.

I looked at her. "Please, not now" I told her in a low voice.

Her face was blank but I could see the shock she had in her eyes, it wasn't mad, just shocked. But of course her being her ended up narrowing her eyes. "Later then" she replied firmly.

I nodded and continued walking past her. Eddie, Lissa and I didn't say anything the whole walk to our room.

But we would when we arrived.

**Adrian's POV (AN; bet you didn't expect that ;) )**

Damn it! My aunt had pretty much kicked me out of the meeting.

I walked out the doors and headed straight to my room, well aware of who exactly would be waiting for me.

But I would rather be back there then in my room, which was actually strange, but Rose and Lissa needed me.

Rose would be crushed if she couldn't be Lissa's guardian that's why I wanted to stay and help, even thought I doubted I could do anything.

My aunt was a tuff women and once her mind was set to something she didn't go back on it. But I didn't think she would choose Rose to stop being Lissa's guardian, it would have to be Castile. Rose and Lissa had the bond, something that still amazed me to this day.

I unlocked my door and opened it to reveal who I knew would be there.

I smiled and walked over to lie next to her sleeping form.

Her dark strawberry blond hair was lying over her face and I gently brushed it away. She was so quiet when she slept the only sound I could hear was her breathing.

I didn't know how I completely felt about Amaya, we had quite a big history and right now, I guess I was still making up for all I had put her through last year.

But only time would tell.

I was going to lay down and have a nap next to her when I heard a lot of loud shuffling outside. I sat up and walked to the door, it sounded like a bunch of people running down the hall.

When I opened the door I saw it was exactly what I thought, people running down the halls. Guardians.

What was going on?

I stopped one of the guys in his tracks, asking for an explanation. I'm sure the guy was about to tell me off but ended up answering me.

And let's just say it's not what I expected to hear.

To find out that something happened in the meeting with the Queen and my friends, that Guardian Hathaway had snapped and lunged for my aunt.

Knowing my aunt, this couldn't end well.

I stood in the hall in shock as the guy I had just been talking to turned and followed the others.

_God, Rose, what have you done?_

* * *

**AN: Hmm sorry I left the part with Adrian a bit of a mystery, what are your thoughts?**

**So far ive chosen to stick with the name since most people like it, so im still thinking it through..**

**Please Review I love hearing from you all! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"How...how, how could she do this!" Lissa yelled pacing back and forth.

I smirked without humour. "Cause she's Queen Bitch!"

Lissa stopped her pacing for about one second to glare at me. "Rose you of all people should be taking this seriously" she said once again pacing.

"I am taking this seriously!" I told her, although my voice probably showed otherwise. But I really was thinking seriously, I knew how bad this situation was but I didn't want to worry Lissa.

"Then you should be the one pacing and not me!" she shot back.

"Lissa just sit down!" I yelled. I have no idea why we were both shouting but I think it was just the stress of the situation.

"No. We...we need to do something" she said, her voice lower than it had been. She added a new thing to her pacing; now she was also chewing her nails.

I sighed. "I don't think we can..."

"We have to!" back to shouting again...

"Ed, help me out here?" I said turning to Eddie who was sat on the desk, he looked deep in thought and hadn't said much since we got back.

He looked up. "Rose is right Liss, this is the Queen were talking about" he said looking at Lissa then turning to me as to say sorry. I nodded.

"So what, we just don't do anything? Your just gonna get sent away? Do you even care?" Lissa asked coldly.

"Of course I care Lissa!"

"Well you could have fooled me!"

"Guys, just stop yelling" Eddie interrupted. "It's getting us nowhere"

As Eddie spoke there was a knock on the door, Eddie got up to answer it.

Casually Christian walked in, seeming oblivious to what has been happening.

"What's up?" he asked taking a seat next to me on the bed. Usually he would go straight up to Lissa but I remembered their fight before the meeting.

"Oh, not much, Rose could only be sent to a different country!" Lissa answered, yelling the last bit.

Christian turned to me wide eyed. "Holy shit!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Man I should get an award for being this calm.

Christian let out a some-what laugh. "What the hell did you do?"

"I—"

"She just attacked the Queen!" Lissa interrupted.

"I didn't attack her!"

"You didn't?" Christian asked me confused.

"I tried..." I mumbled but he heard me.

"Holy shit!" he repeated.

"Yeah" Is all I could say. In a way, I was freaking out. I didn't want to have to leave, I didn't want to leave the people I care about—

The people I care about. I would be leaving Lissa...I would be leaving Dimitri!

I felt my breathing accelerate as my heart sped up. No, no, no. I had only just got my life on track, I couldn't just lose it all now.

How stupid am I? The reason I had been so calm wasn't because I was in some sort of guardian mode, it was because it hadn't clicked. I hadn't been thinking straight.

I needed to speak to Dimitri. I needed him to tell me that it would all be ok.

"I need to find Dimitri" I spoke out loud. "Shouldn't he be with you now?" I turned to Christian.

"Belikov?" Christian asked. "He's not on duty. Why do you need to speak to _him_ now?"

That's right Christian and Eddie still didn't know about me and Dimitri.

I stood up. "Because he's my boyfriend" I said, and walked out the door.

I guess you could say guardians who worked at the Royal court were pretty lucky. We got to have breaks since this place was so protected.

But knowing Dimitri, even though he was on break, he was probably finding some sort of work to do.

I was looking at my feet as I walked outside _what would Dimitri say? _I started to think _would he be mad, disappointed? Or would he—_

I was brought out of my thoughts as I ran into someone.

I was about to tell them off, even though I knew it was my fault, but I recognised the person...again.

"Ethan" I smiled. Looking up to meet his grey eyes "We have got to stop meeting this way"

He smiled back, as usual. "Hey, you didn't yell at me this time" he joked.

I laughed but it probably sounded fake.

"Is something interesting?" he asked looking down at my feet amused. Yeah, it was probably stupid of me to be watching the ground rather than where I was going.

I shrugged. "Not really"

He didn't speak for a moment and I saw that his face expression seemed to have changed, more to uncomfortable, sad even. Which from the very few minutes I've known him, it seemed strange.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't look at me. "I was actually looking for you" he said in a low voice.

"You were?"

He looked at me and sighed. "Well, I was asked to"

He was asked to? "By who?"

It took him a moment to answer. "The Queen" I gaped and he continued. "My charge has two guardians including me, and so in my spare time I work around the Queen, not for her, but here and there at the Royal Court. Sometimes I have to deliver messages and stuff and I was told to come and find you to tell you about where you will be...moving"

I shook my head as if I didn't understand, but I did. "She told me that she wouldn't have the decision until tomorrow" I said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Rose" Ethan said. And his expression showed me he did, pretty amazing for someone who met you less than a day ago.

"Where?" I asked.

"Russia" he answered.

_WHAT? _"No" I said mostly to myself. "She can't do that!" I snarled.

He didn't say anything.

"Russia, that's a different country!" I exclaimed. How could she! when I had thought about moving, I thought maybe a different town or something, not a freaking different country! "She must really hate me" I said.

"I'm sure she doesn't" he said calmly. Yep, that would be the guardian side of him. Although what surprised me was that he hadn't asked _why_ I was moving, did he already know?

He probably did, and I was glad he didn't mention it. He probably thought I was some psychopath.

"She does" I rubbed my eyes and groaned. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Rose?" A voice said from a distance away.

Ethan and I turned to look at Dimitri who was approaching us.

"Is everything ok?" he asked all business like, looking between Ethan and I. I noticed the way he looked at Ethan, almost like a glare, he was obviously getting the wrong idea.

Ethan didn't say anything. "No. No everything is _not_ ok" I said and turned around to walk back the direction I had come.

Dimitri was probably following me, but I didn't care I would tell him in my room before I had a break down here.

When I got to my room I went through the door and left it open, signalling that it was ok for Dimitri to come in.

And he did as expected but what I didn't think about was that Lissa, Christian and Eddie were still in here.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked jumping up from where she was sat on the bed with Christian. There was no point in trying to tell her nothing since it was either my expression giving it away or the fact that I had just stormed in.

I knew Dimitri was behind me and that Eddie and Christian were listening as well.

I gulped looking straight at Lissa. "Russia" I said. "She's sending me to Russia"

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Ok something has really really been bothering me about the last chapter..._I only got 4 reviews! 4!_**

**Come on guys I got so many hits but hardly any reviews at all usually I get about 10 for each! so this is a real let down**

**Thankyou to the people who did review_, FrozenWish-x, ChristianOzerasLove, Dimka's chick & SKDanielle16, for letting me know what you _thought of the chapter.**

**Ok, now I will NOT be posting the next chapter until I get up to at least 110 reviews. **

**Im sorry if it annoys you that I say this but the only reason I do that is because I need to know what you all think of the chapter, if I need to start trying harder or whatever.**

**...?**


	14. Chapter 14

"WHAT!" A series of voices said at once.

I didn't say anything, I didn't even turn to look at Dimitri who was standing somewhere behind.

Lissa, who was standing in front of me, was staring with wide eyes, eyes full of anger. "NO!" she yelled shaking her head. "No, no, no!"

We all stared at her as she stomped her way out of the room. "Where are you going!" I yelled after her. She didn't reply.

I was about to ask Christian to go find her but he was already half way out the door.

It was just Eddie, Dimitri and I left. I felt someone brush past my shoulder and saw that Dimitri had moved to stand in front of me.

Eddie jumped from the desk. "I'll leave you guys to it, we'll talk later Rose?"

I nodded and he left.

Oh shit, how was I going to explain this? I looked up to Dimitri to see him staring at me as if waiting for me to talk.

"How about you start from the beginning?" he eventually said.

~oOo~

I explained everything to him. And when I say everything I mean everything. From start to finish of the meeting with the Queen.

Being him, he kept a composed face on; obviously trying to process everything I had just told him.

We were both sat on my bed, my legs were crossed while his hung of this side, his hands tightly clasped together.

I was about to open my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "This can't happen" he said evenly.

"You no better than I do that what the Queen says, goes" I said surprising myself at my own even voice.

It was another moment before he spoke. "But it's not your fault" he shook his head "I should have been there"

I spoke back straight away. "No you shouldn't have, you had to stay with Christian, I-I should be able to control myself" I said looking down.

I felt Dimitri's eyes on me. "Roza I know it must be hard for you. I saw you that night at the cabin, I saw that it was too hard for you to control yourself. Look, I know that I don't really no all the details to your bond and Lissa's magic, but I do know the effect it has on you" he said still looking directly at me. Then he shook his head. "And I don't like it"

_Neither do I. _I thought. "It's not your job to take care of me" I told him.

He placed his warm and on my knee. "I want to take care of you Roza. Always"

I felt my heart beat faster at the deepness of his words. I let a small smile show on my face. "What do we do now?" I asked.

My last word was cut off by his cell phone. He, unfortunately, removed his hand from my leg to open it. He didn't speak to whoever it was for long, he snapped his phone shut. "Now, we go find Lissa" he answered and stood up.

I tilted my head. "What?" I asked standing up too.

"She went to see the Queen" he said and it was surprising how calm he could be, since this couldn't mean anything good.

"Oh, crap" I said and rushed out the door, Dimitri at my side.

~oOo~

How did I not pick this up in my head?

"You can't do this!" Lissa yelled to the Queen as we entered the double doors for my second time today.

"Lissa, calm down" Christian said rubbing her shoulder.

Lissa took a deep breath before talking coolly. "Rose will be staying here at Court, with me, remaining my guardian" Lissa said staring the Queen in the eye, using her compulsion to the best of her ability's.

"Lissa stop!" I yelled storming up to her. I didn't miss the looks the Queen's guardians were giving Lissa. They would surely be able to find out what she was doing, and that could end up with her in jail.

"Rose, no!" Dimitri shouted getting a hold of my arm before I got to close to Lissa.

I quickly turned to him in confusion.

His eyes were serious when he spoke to me. "You can't take it from her" he said sternly but I could hear traces of worry. I knew what he meant, the darkness that made me go crazy. Dimitri felt this was his chance to take care of me.

"I have to!" I exclaimed.

Some of the Queens guards took a step towards us as if we were a threat but the Queen waved them off like she was interested in what was going on.

Lissa seemed to have ignored me and continued with the Queen. "Do you understand what I am saying?" Lissa asked the Queen coldly.

The Queen was looking as confused as ever. Dimitri wasn't going to let go of me so I couldn't help her, I shot Christian a panicked look.

He was just as confused as the Queen. Obviously not up to date with what was going on.

But luckily he did turn back to look at Lissa and gripped her shoulders. "Stop, this isn't helping" he told her.

The seriousness in Christian's eyes some-what had an effect of Lissa. "It is. I can convince her" Lissa said, now in a small voice.

Christian shook his head. "There are too many witnesses. You could get in trouble" he said in a low voice I could barely hear.

Lissa looked over to me, tears in her eyes and then back to Christian. "I can't just let her be sent away"

I wanted to speak up but Christian beat me to it. "We'll figure something out" he then glanced around at the Queen who still looked confused and the guards with stern looks on their faces, eyeing us carefully. "But not here" he added.

"Come on, Liss" I said from the few meters away I was from her. Nodding my head to the way out.

"Is she ok now?" Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"She's calmed down" I whispered back and then looked to where he still had hold of my arm. "You can let go now, Comrade"

We all turned to walk out the door but the Queens voice stopped us. "Rosemarie Hathaway" she said. Dimitri moved closer to me.

"Yes?"

The Queens eyes looked into mine. "I'm trusted you know about the arrangements to Russia?" she asked, now, out of her daze.

_Oh, not now!_ I felt like yelling. _No again... _Lissa's body tensed. "Christian..." I warned.

Without a word he grabbed Lissa and took her out the room. I didn't look to Lissa as she exited the doors. Dimitri stayed firmly by me, he was also tense.

"Yes?" I said in a harsh tone.

"Well your flight arrangements have already been made y—"

"Your Majesty" Dimitri said from beside me. My head snapped to look at him. _Oh god, I can't have Dimitri in trouble. _

"Yes, Guardian Belikov?"

Dimitri straightened up. "With all due respect, I think that this punishment is a bit harsh, is it really necessary to send Rose all the way to Russia? I taught Rose myself and I just think that it would be such a waste to send someone with so much talent away from the Princess" He said all business like.

The Queen didn't hesitate. "Yes, I do think it's necessary. And it's not only today's incident, I know about Guardian Hathaway's records at school, so what happened doesn't shock me" Dimitri was about to say something else but Tatiana continued. "Not to mention her affair with my nephew" she added.

"What?" Dimitri asked clearly confused.

She looked smug and she directed her words at me. "I know exactly what's going on between you both"

"Nothing" I answered. "Nothing is going on between Adrian and me!"

Dimitri looked at me as if he wanted me to repeat what I had said to him as well. "I promise" I whispered to him.

Dimitri took a deep breath and stared straight at the Queen. "No, Rose isn't with Adrian" he said.

The Queen rolled her eyes. "And what makes you so sure?" she asked.

"Because," he looked to me and had a half-smile and then looked back to the Queen. "She's with me"

* * *

**AN: Thankyou guys I got a lot more reviews this time.**

**Alright so what did you think of this chapter?**

**I've already started typing up the next chapter so depending on reviews it could possibly be up tommorow!**

**Reviewww :D :D**


	15. Chapter 15

I think I was just as shocked as the Queen.

Did he really say what I think he said?

Well, by the way the Queen was looking between the both of us I would say that was a definite yes and even though I was shocked that someone like Dimitri was to tell this to Queen Tatiana I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

Yeah, Tatiana _thought_ she had it all figured out.

Dimitri stood straight beside me, tall and proud. I had to hide a smile since this was so unlike him, it was like he really was...proud. Proud to be with me, his ex-student and 18 year old.

But that's not what I was to Dimitri, I knew that, he had told me himself. I was Rose and he was Dimitri. Age didn't matter with us.

So I straightened up as well keeping my guardian mask on to control the smile I was hiding from not only what Dimitri had said but the Queen's expression.

"You-you cannot be serious" she said trying, but failing to compose herself.

"I am" Dimitri said firmly.

I didn't miss the look the Queen gave us. It was a look of disgust.

_Don't slap her, don't slap her, don't slap her. _I chanted to myself.

"This is unacceptable!" she exclaimed changing her mood from shocked to outraged.

"There's no law against it" I mumbled. Dimitri heard it but didn't look at me.

"You are both guardians!" she said. _Well thankyou captain obvious..._

"Yes, we are and it doesn't change anything" Dimitri said.

"It changes everything" she argued. "Is this relationship serious?" she asked.

_Was this relationship serious? _I liked to think it was but—

"Yes" Dimitri answered once again shocking me with how open he was being about it. I nervously glanced around, I don't know why but this felt so weird, like I said so...open. "It's why I got reassigned from the Princess"

"You got reassigned from Princess Vasilissa so you could be in a relationship with your student?" I'll let that comment slid...The Queen shook her head in disbelief.

"Rose isn't my student anymore, your majesty" Dimitri was responding calmly. And it really felt like we were going over the same conversation that we did with my mother. Except I doubt the Queen would attempt to hit Dimitri. It could be entertaining though...

The Queen was still shaking her head like she couldn't believe what Dimitri was telling her. I knew what she would be thinking. It's rare for Dhampir's to be together especially if those Dhampir's are both guardians. The Queen would think that this wasn't right, that we should be focusing on Moroi and keeping them alive then to ever focus on finding love.

It's what made a lot of the Royal Moroi selfish. I'm guessing Queen Bitch was one of them.

"This doesn't change my decision" she finally said. I expected that. "Guardian Hathaway will be moving to Siberia, Russia where she will be guarding a new charge as her punishment for her behaviour. Lucky for you...it will not be permanent"

_Siberia, Russia? _God this was all becoming too real, it was really hitting me hard. I would be moving to Russia, a whole new life from everything I had ever known. So far away... "But—" I tried.

"You can't do this" Dimitri spoke up, almost yelling. Oh shit he is not getting in trouble for me.

"Excuse me?" The Queen eyed him.

He cleared his throat. He looked to me and then back to the Queen. "If Rose goes, I go—"

"No!" I shouted cutting him off. No way was he gonna do this for me. I wouldn't let him throw everything away. What was he thinking?

"Rose—" Dimitri looked to me in shock and almost pleading.

"No" I said again.

He lowered his voice so only I could hear. "But you couldn't help what happened, maybe you should tell—"

I cut him off again by turning back to the Queen. "Can we have a moment alone?" I asked her not even bothering to put the 'your majesty' at the end. Your majesty my ass.

The Queen sighed obviously not liking this but she shooed us off. "Very well. But, I want you back in ten minutes, we've got more to discuss about your flight plans" I nodded and Dimitri and I walked out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed once we were outside and alone.

Dimitri remained calm but slightly frustrated. "Why don't you just tell the Queen about Vasilissa's spirit?"

That was so _not_ an option. "Because that would get her in trouble. The only way I get spirit's darkness is if Lissa is using her powers. And if Tatiana found out Lissa was using compulsion on her, can you imagine the amount of trouble she'd be in? I can't do that to her"

Dimitri sighed rubbing his forehead. He knew I was right. He reached down to hold one of my hands and shook his head. "You are too selfless for your own good" he said with soft eyes.

I blinked slowly. I didn't think I was too selfless, when I was younger instead of getting called self_less_ I got called self_ish_. But when it came to Lissa it was a simple fact. She always came first.

When I didn't say anything with his other hand he cupped my cheek. "Rose," he said softly. "If there's no way of getting you out of this –if you really are going to Russia and there's nothing we can do about it, then I'm coming"

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "No. I couldn't do that to you" I said even though in a way, I wanted him to come.

"We could think of it as a vacation" he suggested. "It just so happens my family lives in Siberia, I've always thought about taking you to meet them"

I had forgotten that's where Dimitri's family lived. "I would love that too. But we both know that you won't have anyone to guard. She won't let you go"

"I don't have to guard—"

"Yes you do Dimitri" I hated the idea of him throwing everything away. If he came with me he would pretty much have to quite being a guardian. And I sure as hell wasn't letting him do that. "Anyway," I said remembering the Queen's words which I will admit, relieved me a little. "Like she said, it's not permanent"

I was waiting for Dimitri to argue about it again but he didn't. Instead I saw a slight smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked, I couldn't help but smile too.

"Since when did you become the responsible one?" he teased.

I shrugged. "It was bound to happen someday"

He smiled again and took a hold of both my hands bringing them to his chest. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

I smiled sadly. "I don't have a choice Comrade" I said.

He frowned and looked behind me, not focusing on anything, just thinking. "Vacation time is only a month away," he said rubbing my hands. "As soon as I get it I'll get that first plane to Russia"

I couldn't argue there, I knew that way he wouldn't be risking anything. But still, a month without Dimitri would be heartbreaking.

I sighed trying to hold in tears. "I hope the not-Permanent thing won't be too long" I said in a small voice.

He looked back to meet my eyes, his held sadness. "Me too"

I looked down when I remembered something else the Queen had said that Dimitri hadn't been there to hear. I swallowed. "Um, she said that I would be leaving...today or tomorrow" I told him, I could feel my voice cracking.

I felt his breathing deepen and he pulled me into a hug, nuzzling his face in my neck and murmuring in Russian.

The last bit he spoke in English. "We'll get through this" I nodded knowing he would feel it. We stayed like that for a few more minutes and I know that at least one tear had slipped from my eye. Reluctantly we both pulled back. "We'd better go back" Dimitri said.

I agreed and we both went back hand in hand. Now I would find out exactly what was happening, when the exact time I would leave and who I would be guarding for a while.

And then, I would have to tell the news to Lissa.

Can anything be easy?

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**I think some of this was OOC so sorry if it was.**

**Please do me a favour and tell me what you think?**

**REVIEW...**


	16. Chapter 16

"I would like this to be private"

The Queen said once we had entered with no bother of greetings.

I looked to Dimitri and then back to the Queen with narrowed eyes. "Anything you need to say to me can be said around him" I told her.

The Queens eyes narrowed at me as well.

Dimitri put a hand on my arm. "It's ok, Rose," then he said in a lower voice "Just tell me later"

I reluctantly nodded. I knew Dimitri was just thinking that he didn't want to cause any more trouble then we already had.

The Queen watched as Dimitri left the room the doors shutting with a soft bang behind him. The Queen then turned her attention back to me and clasp her hands together in her lap.

"Your flight has been booked" she told me, her tone not polite "And your charge has been decided"

I waited.

"You will be the second sanctioned guardian to Mister Ibrahim Mazur" she told me.

I nodded stiffly not trusting myself to speak. Ibrahim Mazur? That name sounded kind of familiar. Great he was probably a stuck up Royal.

She continued. "Tomorrow at 10'oclock one of the jets will pick you up and take you straight to Siberia. You will be given the address to where Mr Mazur lives. You should be able to take it from there"

"How long?" I found myself asking hardly knowing if I said it out loud, not happy at the weakness in my voice.

I had, "It depends" she said and I swear I saw a hint of smug satisfactory in her eyes.

"On?" I urged I was struggling to contain my anger. I wished Dimitri was still in the room.

"Your behaviour there and when I think it's an appropriate time to let you come back" She said in a not-bothered rush. I hated the way she spoke, it was if I was back at school and talking to Kirova about one of my many punishments. Also I had a feeling the _let you come back _bit was an _if__ I let you come back._

I didn't say anything.

"That is all" she finally said. "Goodbye, Miss Hathaway and good luck with your new charge" I turned and left.

I felt no pleasure with the Queens last kind words –since the way she said them wasn't kind at all. I noticed the_ Miss _in front of my sir name instead of _Guardian_, I knew it was intentional.

Not that that was my main worry, or what I was angry at most of all.

_Where do I go from here?_ Was what was running through my head as I walked towards my room.

But I already knew. I already had it planned. I had to tell Lissa.

I didn't know where Dimitri was, probably at his own room or taking time to guard Christian but he would have to wait. I needed to tell my best friend and I already knew this wasn't going to be easy nor was she going to take it well.

I hesitated in front of my door. It was her and Eddie's room too and I could hear them both talking inside.

I opened the door and their conversation cut off mid sentence. Lissa rushed forward to me. "What happened, what did she say?" she asked, panic in her voice.

I swallowed and my eyes looked past her to Eddie who had his arms crossed over his chest and was studying my expression, like it had already given it away.

"I have no choice, Liss" I said softly.

He eyes widened and her breathing deepened. "What? No! What did she say?"

"That I leave tomorrow" I said keeping my voice calm.

Lissa quickly glanced at me and then in a quick step went for the door. I caught her arm.

"No, Lissa, there's nothing you can do" I said pulling her back to stand in front of me.

"There has to be something" she said, she stood still. "I have to do it Rose, you're my guardian!" I knew what she meant, she had to use compulsion.

"No. No compulsion, Lissa. I've accepted this, now you need to as well" I said firmly.

A tear spilt from her eye.

"It's not permanent" I added.

She just stared at me, sadness all over her face, behind her Eddie looked at me with sympathy and what looked to be guilt. I still needed to talk to him.

"Russia's so far away" Lissa said her voice became mumbled as she looked to the ground.

"Like I said, it's not-"

"Permanent, I know" she said finishing for me. "But it's still hard, knowing I'm not going to see you for so long"

"I know" I said as I pulled her in for a hug. I felt her whimper a little on my shoulder and I rubbed her back.

When we pulled back she wiped another tear from her eye. "I'm suppose to be going to Christian's for dinner, but—"

"It's alright. Go" I told her. She shook her head. I knew what she was thinking. "Don't stay too long then" I answered her thoughts; she wanted to spend time with me before tomorrow.

"Okay" she said. "I'll be back soon"

I nodded and when she left Eddie took a seat on my bed and I followed.

"Rose..." he let out a long breath. "I'm so sorry"

I was a bit shocked. I shook my head. "Eddie's you've got nothing to feel sorry for"

He looked down. "I just...I know what it's been like for you and Lissa, you guys have always wanted to be together as you her guardian and her your charge and I can't help but feel I got in the way of it"

"Eddie" I said trying to get him to look back at me, he did. "You did not get in the way of it, I'm glad your Lissa's guardian" I told him, and I meant it, knowing Eddie was the one protecting Lissa gave me a feeling of relief.

"Still," he said playing with his hands. "I should be the one getting reassigned, not you"

"Hey, that's not true. You weren't the one who went all crazy and lashed out at the Royal Queen that was me" I told him.

"That's what Lissa and I were just talking about" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"About when you tried to attack the Queen. Lissa says it has something to do with your bond?..." he trailed off. The darkness.

I nodded. "Yeah, sometimes when Lissa uses her magic the darkness from it rises causing...a bit of a insane reaction, I absorb that from the bond" I said remembering back to the day when Lissa had been using her magic on Jesse, she was mad at him and when I took that darkness from her I pretty much wanted to kill him.

Eddie looked at me a bit surprised. "That sucks"

I smiled a small smile. "It does"

"Then really none of it's your fault" he said his tone was like an argument.

"There's nothing I can do about it." Then I smiled "Besides, even before I took the darkness from Lissa I was thinking of all types of ways I could attack the Queen"

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, sounds like you" he said rubbing his forehead.

I moved closer to get a better look at him. "Oh shit, Eddie I'm sorry" I said seeing the purple bruise he had at the top of his forehead he had been hinting to. I remembered when he had been holding me back from getting the Queen.

He laughed again. "It's ok, Rose, I'll know not to mess with you next time" he said, I laughed as well.

We talked a little longer after that, Eddie was trying to help me with my stress on going to Russia saying that it could be a good experience then he left to go to Lissa and walk her back here.

I decided to use this quick time go to Dimitri. He stayed in the room next to Christians so I hoped to avoid running into Lissa on the way. I was still going to talk to her but I wanted to be with Dimitri for a bit before I spoke more with her.

Dimitri was in his room and as soon as he saw me he pulled me in. I told him everything that had happened with my flight arrangements.

"I'm worried" I admitted to him as we both lay together on his bed. "Well, not worried as much as freaked out. I have never been to another country and I know as silly as it sounds I feel like I'll be alone, I won't know anyone there and who knows what my charge is like"

Dimitri softly stoked my hair. "Who's your charge?" he asked realizing I hadn't told him yet.

I squinted my eyes. God I was a dumb idiot. "Ah...I forgot" I said. Crap what was his name?

Dimitri chuckled softly. "Don't worry, when you get all the paper work on him, it will say. Maybe you should write it on your hand when you meet him though"

I playfully smacked his arm. "It was a hard name, alright?"

"Is that why you called me Comrade then? Was my name to hard to remember, Rose?"

I rolled my eyes at his teasing while also smiling at his relaxed state. "I'll miss you" I said to him. How true that was, how long was it going to be before I saw him, weeks? Months? Ok I knew it wasn't going to be months but even one week without Dimitri would be hard enough.

He pulled me closer to him. "I'll miss you too Roza. I will call you every day, ok?"

I nodded and he continued stroking my hair after a while I told him I loved him and said goodnight. I would meet with him early tomorrow where he would help me get ready and say goodbye.

Lissa was lay down in her bed next to mine as I entered. We agreed to talk more in the morning, right now I needed to sleep. My last night before I headed to Russia.

* * *

**AN: So obviously in my story Rose doesn't know Abe's her father.**

**But does Abe already know Rose is his daughter?**

**You will soon find out :D**

**I love hearing from you all so please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Adrian's POV (there's a reason...)**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding right?" I asked Lissa.

She sniffled a little and shook her head. "No" is all she could get out.

I had come looking for Lissa expecting her to be in Christian's room –which she was– when I found out the news.

"No offense," Christian said from behind me, he was sitting on his bed. "But you aunts a bitch"

I had to agree with that. My aunt being the Queen, obviously, got a lot of power. Power which she liked to use and took things to the extreme.

I mean, I knew what Rose did was bad but technically it wasn't her fault, Lissa had just explained to me the ordeal with the darkness Rose was taking from Lissa.

I had been the first to notice this, the darkness that is. Seeing Lissa and Rose's auras was amazing and extremely interesting.

Lissa's aura is gold since she is a spirit user, but sometimes I notice during our practise with spirit her aura becomes darker and black, depending on what sort of magic she's using and how much she is using it.

More than once I have noticed how it miraculously disappears from her and can be found in Rose's darkened aura.

A truly amazing bond.

Of course me being a Spirit user myself, I also get that consequence that comes with Spirit's ability. But I prefer the way _I_ get rid of mine. Smokes and Alcohol can solve all the problems.

"We've got to do something!" Lissa almost whined.

Christian got up from his spot on the couch and rested his hand on Lissa's shoulder. "I don't think there is anything any of us can do" he said, his voice comforting but not his words. "Unless you can?" he directed this at me.

That was a definite no. I would do anything for Rose but reasoning with my aunt was just impossible. Lissa's eyes turned to me with a bit of hope glinting which made me feel all the more bad.

I shook my head really hating myself. "I don't think I can"

"You haven't even tried" Lissa all but growled. I looked at Christian giving him a look that meant _thanks a lot for bringing this up._

I sighed and rubbed my forehead itching for a drink right now. "I'll try tomorrow morning. But I'm sure there's nothing I can do, Rose leaves tomorrow anyway"

"Just try" Lissa said before turning to Christian, she gave him a quick kiss and left saying something about getting to Rose.

"What exactly makes you think I can get my aunt to do whatever I like, Ozera?" I asked turning and glaring at him.

He shrugged and sat back on his bed. "I don't think you can"

"Then why would you—"

He smirked. "She needed to take her anger out on someone"

_Fucking Idiot. _I glared at him and left.

I walked back to my room thinking about what I was going to say to my aunt tomorrow. I'd probably need a speech. _Well you see aunt; I'm very much in love with Rose so I want her to stay around me... _Yeah that wouldn't go so great it would just be more of a reason for her to send her away.

Besides I think Rose hated me after what she saw when she came to my room. It wouldn't have looked to good.

And as if perfect timing I saw the strawberry blonde round the corner to me. I stopped and smirked.

She seemed to study me for a moment and I felt a delight spread over me that maybe she was checking me out but that soon left when she pulled a face and turned the other way.

I sighed loudly and followed her. "Amaya!" I called out, but her being...her, ignored me.

I could see the direction she was heading was to her room so I decided to take a short cut, when she notices I'm not following her she'll probably slow down anyway. Giving me plenty of time to beat her there.

Her room was on one of the top floors but just below mine. Easy to find.

I went in the elevator and since it was only one floor away it didn't take long to arrive.

Her hall was empty so she was either already inside her room or she hadn't come just yet. I walked up and put my ear against her door trying to hear any sign or movement going on inside to indicate if she was already there. I was thankful that this hall was empty or I would look like a complete idiot...

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind me. I quickly spun around to see Amaya standing with her hands on her hips staring intently at me.

She always looked funny when she was mad, funny and hot.

"Huh?" Was my fabulous reply.

"What are you doing with my door?"

"_With_ your door?" I asked confused with her wording.

Now she smirked and walked passed me unlocking the door, I followed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh, coming in?" It came out as a question.

"Did I invite you in?" she asked, what was with all the questions. She continued. "Because you know people only come in people's rooms when those people get invited" she told me seriously.

I laughed. "Ok, may I come in?"

She laughed copying me but it was fake. "No" she said and slammed the door.

I was barely able to cut my foot in the way in time for it to shut. I silently cursed.

"Just move, Adrian" she said not meeting my eyes.

I was silent for a minute noticing how she had just turned serious. "Why do you regret it?" I blurted out. I could see she did. We hadn't had sex or anything but we were about to. Rose had come and knocked on the door which seemed to have snapped her out of it.

The question didn't seem to surprise her. But she didn't answer.

"You should leave now" she said finally meeting my eyes. "Ethan will be here soon and he doesn't like it when boys hang around my place"

I looked at her surprised and a little annoyed. "Boys?"

"Yes, boys. I guess you're not the only one who gets around" she said harshly.

"I haven't!" I protested knowing exactly what she meant.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked her voice also annoyed.

I sighed. Could I expect her to believe that? I couldn't blame her, I had how could I say it? Slept around... But that was the old me. Ever since I met Rose and moved to the Academy I hadn't done anything like that, but how could I make her believe...

"Exactly" Amaya said noticing I hadn't answered. She pushed the door. "You know what? You would be just the same and I'm not going back to the way we were"

"Amaya—"

"I loved you! I loved you and you didn't love me back! Do you know how that feels?" she shouted at me.

I swallowed. "Actually I do" I said thinking about Rose.

She shook her head. "Adrian just leave!"

"Can we at least talk about this?"

"No" she glanced at something behind me. "Go now"

I looked behind me to see Guardian Petrov walking towards us. "This isn't over" I said before I walked away.

**Rose's POV**

I had hardly slept and it was already time to get up.

Yawning I sat up and turned when I felt someone's gaze on me.

"Do you usually watch me while I sleep?" I asked smiling at Lissa who was sat up in her bed facing me.

She had a small smile. "No, but I couldn't get to sleep" she admitted.

I nodded and pulled myself out of bed. "Same"

She did the same and started searching for some clothes, the air around us was uncomfortable and even though in a way we were relaxed and even joking a bit, it wasn't real we were both upset.

Lissa didn't say anything as she grabbed a long sleeve white top and some three quarter jeans and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Man this sucked, just yesterday I was thinking about how awesome things were coming along, and then I had the incident where my mom pretty much hates me and Dimitri –when I thought that was the top of my list.

When I was finished getting ready I started packing my stuff. Would I need all of it? It could be a month or so, so yes I had to pack everything the thought made me groan, again reminding me that packing was the least of my worries.

In just two hours I would have to say goodbye to my friends and hop on a plane to Russia where I would be meeting my new temporary charge.

* * *

**AN: Sorry nothing real eventful happened in this chapter.**

**But im already writing the next chapter right now! So if I get enough reviews it will be up _possibly_ tommorow.**

**Now I know a lot of you would be confused with Adrian's POV and the new character (and yes she is the one Rose caught Adrian with) but they have a history which will start to unfold in the next few chapters. Oh a****nd the Guardian Petrov that was walking towards Adrian was obviously Ethan incase you forgot.**

**Next chapter will be up very soon. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was 9'oclock and in an hour I would be boarding the jet.

Everything of mine was packed and ready so right now I was sat on a bench outside near the air strip with Lissa. I had to say goodbye to her first since it would probably be the longest.

"We'll take turns in calling each other right?" Lissa asked her voice small and breaking.

"Well, there will be a time difference but yes, I'll call every second night and you'll do the same" I said.

She nodded and swallowed trying to keep her tears in. She thought she was overreacting. I had to smile at this; she wouldn't be Lissa without overreacting about things.

"It's silly right?" she sniffed. "Me getting so upset, I mean it's not like its forever right?" she asked trying to get me to assure her.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Definitely not forever. Less than a month if I'm lucky"

"A months, a long time" she mumbled.

"It's not really Liss. It's just...it's just a long time for us" I told her.

She laughed a little. "It will be the longest we've ever been apart"

I blinked. That was true; Lissa and I had known each other since we were five years old and we had never been apart for even a month. "Wow"

"Yeah..." Her voice was horse and I could see she had been crying on my shoulder.

"Oh Liss" I pulled her tighter so now we were hugging with my head on her shoulder and hers on mine.

"Just be careful, ok?" she told me.

"I will" I replied thinking of anything that could happen. I couldn't even speak the language for God's sakes; did my new charge and guardians speak English? I would have asked Dimitri to teach me Russian but there wasn't enough time.

"And when you come back," Lissa continued straight after my reply. "You _will_ be my guardian again." She said with determination. "While you're gone I'm going to try everything I can. I'm going to make things right"

I didn't think to argue with her, I'm sure when I get back the first think I'll want will be to be Lissa's guardian again. But I thought I should warn her one more time.

We both had pulled back by now. "I hope you can Liss, but please be careful what you say, I don't want you getting into all this mess—"

"Wait!" A voice yelled out, interrupting what I was about to say.

"He better have figured something out" Lissa muttered standing up her eyes looking behind me.

I turned to see Adrian jogging towards us. "Wait for what?" I asked. What was he doing?

He reached us. "You're not easy to find Little Dhampir"

I was about to say something when Lissa stepped in front of me in a rush. "Did you do anything?" she rushed her words out. "Did you speak to your aunt?"

Adrian immediately frowned.

I looked between them both. "What do you mean?" I groaned. "Oh you better not have got into any trouble because of me"

"I tried" he said solemnly looking down.

"Then you didn't try hard enough!" Lissa snapped while Adrian flinched.

"Lissa!" I scolded her. She didn't usually act this way. I evened my tone. "Ok I don't know what's going on but while you're here I might as well say goodbye. Can you give us a moment Lissa?"

She didn't look to happy about it, she wasn't happy at Adrian, but she left and I sat back on the bench with Adrian. He grabbed one of my hands, I didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well first for you catching me in my room with a girl" I shook my head trying to deny that I was mad or even upset but he looked at me knowingly and continued. "And secondly, the reason Lissa was mad just before is because she asked me to find a way to get you out of this mess, but I couldn't" he sounded upset.

Now, I sighed. "No, she shouldn't have asked you that, this is my mess, not yours" The last thing I needed to worry about was my friends getting into trouble. I knew Lissa meant well but she shouldn't have got Adrian involved, especially when it involves his own aunt.

"But," he said interrupting my worry. "I did get something"

I sat up straight as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me. I hesitated before looking inside and then looking back at him. "No" I said shaking my head. "No, I can't accept this" I told him.

He smiled. "Little Dhampir, it will help you and I want to help"

"Not like this" I responded.

"It will pay for any expenses you need to be covered" he said calmly, meanwhile I was flipping through.

"It's one hundred thousand dollars!" I said in shock, my mouth handing wide open.

He shrugged. "I would give you more, but the envelope wouldn't hold it"

I smacked his arm. "Not funny"

He chuckled and rubbed the hand he was holding. "I'm going to miss you" he said turning serious. "Things won't be the same without Rose Hathaway around"

I had to laugh at that. "That is true" I said nodding. "But, I'll miss you too"

"Oh, no you won't" he said.

"Huh?"

"Well you see Little Dhampir; you have to sleep at some point. And since your normal sleep routine is every night, you won't have time to miss me" he said.

I groaned knowing he meant dream walking, _Every night..._

He laughed again and surprised me by pulling me into a hug, but I returned it.

"I love you" he said his voice low. I swallowed feeling guilty. "It's ok" he rubbed my back. "I know you don't feel the same"

It was obvious to him that I felt so bad but I couldn't help it, what was I suppose to say? I guess in a way I did love Adrian, very much so but more as a best friend.

"I've got to go" he said pulling back. "But, you'll see me soon" he added returning his smirk. He stood up but again leant down to kiss my forehead. "Be well" he whispered.

~oOo~

30 minutes and I would be leaving, the jet would pick me up and I would leave.

I sighed. I actually felt nervous.

Everything was ready and I was now standing with Lissa, Dimitri, Eddie and Christian.

"Make sure you call" Dimitri told me for about the hundredth time.

"Yes, Comrade. It seems I'll be doing a lot of phone calling" I said thinking back to how Lissa and I had discussed a phone calling schedule.

"I'll call you as well" he said cupping my face. "Everyday" his voice was sad and if he was sad, I was sad.

Dimitri glanced around so I did the same. Eddie was stood guarding Lissa. I had already said goodbye to Eddie, he was still guilty but I had tried to convince him that I wasn't mad at him.

Christian was stood with Lissa and yes I had already spoken to him. Let's just say that our goodbye was a bit different from my other goodbyes since somehow it ended up becoming a fight. I just told him to take care of Lissa and he had said 'don't I always' and apparently my reply wasn't fast enough and he thought that I didn't think he took care of her...it was all very, very confusing but in the end we were alright.

Dimitri took my hand and pulled me to walk with him. "Where are we going?" I asked him looking back to where my friends were waiting to say goodbye.

He didn't say anything but instead walked faster, eventually we were where we were yesterday under a tree. Nobody was around so it was just the two of us.

Dimitri took my face in his hands. "Promise me you'll be careful, Roza" he told me. "There are a lot of Strigoi around Siberia, Baia. And if it's a property you will be on, without wards, it's all the more likely that there could be an attack"

I nodded taking it all in. "I'll be ok" I said looking into his worried brown eyes.

Instead of responding he bent down to brush his lips against mine.

Our kiss was slow and so so gentle at first but then it turned into a sort of urgency. We were going to be apart, we didn't know how long and it was hurting him as much as it was hurting me.

We gripped each other hard and pulled each other closer. Dimitri's lips were warm and fierce against mine as one of his hands was pulling me closer around the waist his other was in my hair. But we still needed to be closer.

Dimitri released my hair so he was able to lift me up. I wrapped both my legs around his waist and had my arms around his neck for support. Dimitri's hands were on my back under my shirt rubbing my skin softly.

When my lips left his it was for breath. I was panting heavily but was still holding onto him. Dimitri rested his forehead against mine his eyes staring at me deeply, holding so much emotion mostly sadness and love.

"I love you, Roza" he said. "I'll try everything I can to see you again soon"

My eyes were actually watering. I could not seriously be crying!

"I love you too, Dimitri" I said in a small voice. He let me down and gave me one more kiss on the lips before taking my hand about to lead me back, until we heard a voice.

"Rose?"

Dimitri turned the same time as me.

"Can we talk?" My mother asked.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, told you I would have it up today :)**

**As suspected I knew some people would be confused with what was happening with Adrian. But just think, Adrian had a whole different life before Rose when he was regarded as a 'player' that's past is just starting to catch up with him.**

**Anywayz, in the next chapter Zmey will make his appearence and guess what? the next chapter will be a lot longer, you know how I know that? I've already started writing :)**

**Was this chapter ok? It was all about the goodbyes but still...**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

I swallowed and looked to Dimitri.

"I won't be long" I told him. He nodded to me and then to my mom. I watched as he walked away.

"Rose," My mom said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to her. "Yes?" I asked also being impatient. My mother's face gave away no emotion. She was dressed in grey and white and I always wondered what she would look like in something else, maybe like a dress...?

She scanned the area her dark eyes narrowing in every direction- force of habit, I guessed. "I said that I needed to talk to you the other day" she said looking back to me.

We were standing close to a building, I took a step back so I was leant against the wall, crossing my arms. "Was I supposed to find you or something...?" I asked using a bit of attitude in my voice.

She didn't appreciate it, but seemed to brush it off. "No," she answered and then sighed. It wasn't a normal sigh it was an I'm-not-happy sigh. _When was she ever happy?_ "Rose, what have you got yourself into?"

"It wasn't my fault" I said straight away, realising I sounded like a ten year old.

"How wasn't this your fault, Rose?" she asked her voice raising a bit.

"It-It's..." What was I going to say? How was I suppose to explain this to her? _Yeah, Mom it's actually not my fault it's all Lissa's and since we're bonded I take this magical darkness from her that makes me do crazy and idiotic things..._

I knew she wouldn't believe that since _1) _It sounded insane. And _2)_ I did crazy and idiotic things on my own... so I just settled for. "You wouldn't understand" which was true, she wouldn't.

She rubbed one of her eyebrows, frustrated. "Yes your right, I don't understand. I don't understand how you never can control your temper and end up letting out smart-ass comments all the time" I tried not to laugh at the smart-ass bit. "And now look what you've gotten yourself into" she said raising one of her hands. "Look at what you've done; you've really endangered your career. Your about to be sent away to Russia, because of your behaviour! Not to mention you've started dating another guardian, one who was recently your older mentor"

She just had to add that last bit in didn't she? I still hadn't forgotten how hurt I had been from when she strongly disapproved of me and Dimitri's relationship. It's obvious she still has no change of heart.

But she didn't understand, a lot of people didn't. Did she ever fall in love? With my father? Doubt that whoever he is, since he would still be around. So there was no reason for her to judge me. She should be happy that I found someone who makes me happy. Someone who's responsible and cares for me, someone who I have to leave to go to another country...

I couldn't help it as tears built up in my eyes. But no way was I crying in front of her. She knew I was leaving soon, was this her way of goodbye? No, it wasn't this was her lecturing me. Bringing up the bad choice I had made of loving Dimitri. Another thing was my career...

"That's it isn't it?" I blurted out.

"What's it?"

"It's all about _your_ career" I almost snarled.

I got the pleasure of seeing a little shock on her guardian mask. "What are you talking about?"

I took a step forward so I was no longer leaning on the wall. "Me getting in trouble, getting sent away. That would make _you_ look bad, wouldn't it?"

"That's not it at all" she defended.

I continued. "And me and Dimitri, you're just annoyed because word will spread that your eighteen year old daughter fell for her twenty-four year old mentor. None of this is about me, _it's about you_"

"That's ridiculous" she said sternly.

I shook my head slowly. "No, it's not"

She straightened up as if trying to brush off what I had just said, she herself shook her head. "Believe it or not Rose, I didn't want to argue with you"

Really... "Oh, so you didn't come here to tell me off about the reason I'm leaving" I said raising my eyebrows.

She hesitated.

"Exactly" I looked over to where the jet would be landing soon and then back to her. "Look, the jet's gonna be here any time and I want to say one last goodbye to Lissa...so I think I should go now"

She opened her mouth and then shut it like she was thinking of what to say, I think she changed her mind. "What Moroi will you be guarding?" she asked instead.

I had already got my papers on him, so now I could remember. "Ibrahim M—"

"Rose!" A voice called out from the distance cutting me off. I noticed the jet landing and sighed.

"I've got to go mom" I said. What do I do? Hug her? No... "See you when I get back, I guess"

"Wait who were you going to say—" Janine started but Lissa called out again.

"Coming" I grumbled and without a second glance ran towards the jet. What a great way to say goodbye to your mother...

~oOo~

"Lissa I think you should let go of Rose now" Christian said as I was trapped in Lissa's hug, I tried to tell her myself but it came out as 'plese le oh of e' since my face was squished into her shoulder. I didn't realise she could be this strong.

"Oh Rose, I'm going to miss you so much" Lissa said softly.

"It won't be long, Lissa" I tried convince her.

She reluctantly nodded and finally let go of me.

I could feel how sad she was about me leaving and trust me, I was too but even though I wouldn't tell her –I would be checking in regularly through the bond.

"I guess we'll get a break from your smart-ass comments for a while, huh?" Fire-boy said smirking.

"Yeah, it's too bad no one will get away from _your_ smart-ass comments"

He smiled and offered me a quick hug that awkwardly lasted for a second. Lissa laughed quietly beside us.

The jet had been waiting for a while now so I hurried to get on. I said a quick goodbye to Eddie and right before boarding another one to Dimitri.

I was grateful that we got a little bit of time alone before since I thought it would be a bit weird and uncomfortable if Dimitri and I started making out in front of everyone else. Instead Dimitri sweetly cupped my face giving me a soft, slow kiss.

I could tell by the way he held me, he didn't want to let go. Neither did I and I really hope that what he had said early happens –that in his holiday break he can come down to Russia to meet with me.

"I love you, Roza" he whispered his head leaning against mine.

"I love you too" I replied and after one final kiss I had to let go of him and make my way to the jet.

* * *

**AN: It was an awful chapter, I know... :(**

**And I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in a long time. I promise not to take so long.**

**This chapter was short, which makes it all the more worse. But I'll probably post the next chapter either tommorow, or the next day... and a lot more will happen.**

**The next chapter will be about double the size of this one.**

**So if you want that to happen, please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

The jet was small with not many seats. As much as I would have loved to feel _oh so special_ if this jet was only especially for my trip to Russia, it wasn't.

I wasn't the only guardian transferring to Russia there was about six others. But, unlike me –they weren't transferring for the same reason.

They were moving there for reasons like, getting a new charge. I was getting a new charge, but mine was more of a punishment whereas that was their new job that they were thankful for. I was _not_ thankful for this.

There were also a couple of Moroi here since another reason for guardians going to Russia was for their charges whether they were moving there or going just for a holiday. I didn't ask.

Wow, how badass am I? I'm getting sent by the Queen for trying to attack her.

From the back where I was sitting not much noise was happening. None of us were really talking beside for two of the older men at the front that would occasionally bring up quiet conversation amongst themselves.

But I did wonder if everyone was anti-social here.

I was growing bored and tried to occupy myself by flipping through the profile of my new charge.

Ibrahim Mazur, Fire user, Originally born in Turkey, First sanctioned guardian; Pavel Carlson.

Interesting, _not_.

I don't know what I really expected. It's not like his life history wasn't even a bit interesting, because some of it was. It's just that there was only one Moroi that interested me enough to guard.

And I really hoped that once this was all done, I could go back to her.

This Mazur guy obviously had a lot to do with the business career. Reading through more notes about him I couldn't help but wonder _were some of these even legal?_

One of these business deals or whatever had to do with Alchemists. I learnt about Alchemists just before I graduated. They're humans who know about the vampire world. They offer their services and get magic in return. It's all very confusing and I have to admit that I didn't pay much attention to it when I was at school but Alchemists can do a lot to help us one of the things being that they can get rid of Strigoi bodies. Which is pretty cool.

After reading a bit more I put the folder on the empty seat next to me. I thought I might as well get some sleep letting my head rest back on my chair. I think that could be the reason why it was so quiet in here, people were trying to sleep.

**Lissa's POV**

I sat in my room and practically sulked.

Rose had left 3 hours ago and I already felt lonely, like I had just lost my best friend.

It was silly, I know. That's part of the reason why I faked a smile to Christian and said it was alright for him to go.

I had been talking to Eddie for a while, a conversation I'm sure neither of us enjoyed. It was about who my new guardian would be.

I didn't know yet and right now we were waiting for one of the Queen's assistants to come over and tell us.

Eddie was sat on the chair in my room twiddling his thumbs as I sat on my bed.

"It's not your fault you know" Eddie said breaking the silence.

I shut my eyes tightly. "It is"

"No, Liss" Eddie softly said. "I don't know much about how you and Rose's bond works but from what I've heard. It's not, even Rose knows that."

"Rose should be mad at me" I said quivering.

"She knows you can't control it, that's the reason she's not mad" he said. I secretly knew it was true, Spirit could really suck sometimes and I had no control over myself when the darkness came.

I was just about to argue back when there was a knock on the door. A sigh of annoyance escaped my lips, _I didn't care who my new guardian was_.

Eddie was the one to answer it and to my surprise and relief it wasn't an assistant, it was Mia.

"Hey guys" she greeted looking between me and Eddie.

I forced a smile. "Hey Mia"

Eddie nodded and seated himself again.

Mia made no attempt to sit down instead her preppy face turned into a frown as she studied us.

"Who died?" she asked scrunching up her face.

I ignored her and lay down on my bed, Mia choose to take a seat on the side. "Rose is gone" I said sadly.

Mia gasped. "Rose _died_!"

"What? No! No. She didn't die" I told her quickly. I saw Eddie roll his eyes from beside me.

Her mouth was wide open and with a _cluck _she closed it. "Oh. Then what do you mean?"

"She got sent to Russia"

"Russia! Why did she get sent there?"

I sighed and played with my hair. "It's a long story"

Mia was interested and listened as I gave her the clip notes version of it.

She nodded thoughtfully. And I didn't know why.

I gave her a confused look. By this time Eddie had left, probably not wanting to hear the story again and now it was just me and Mia.

Usually I would love to just sit in my room, chatting with a girlfriend. But only if it was Rose.

Noticing I was confused Mia gave a quick girlish laugh. "That's something I've always felt like doing" she said when we were on the part where Rose was trying to attack the Queen. "Of course there is no chance I could attack her. But once she had a fresh glass of water beside her...there's a lot of possibilities..."

I gasped but laughed. "What like suffocate her with water...?"

She smirked. "Yeah I would totally do that in a room full of guardians" she said rolling her eyes. "Nah, I'm not _that_ cruel"

I giggled. "Of course not"

Mia had a quick glance down at her watch and smiled widely. "Sorry Lissa, I've got to go" she said.

I frowned. I liked company. "Why?"

"Date" was her reply as she stood up.

Then I smiled. I could remember her talking about her new boyfriend when Rose and I had first arrived here. "Wait. So who is this guy? Moroi? Dhampir?" I questioned getting excited.

Her smiled grew. "He's a Dhampir"

I was a little shocked, I always expected Mia with a Moroi. "Name?"

"Ethan" she said happily.

"Cute. How long have you been dating?" I asked honestly interested.

She rolled her eyes from my questioning. "Not for very long if you don't let me leave"

I let her leave but once she got to the door she turned around her eyes bright.

"Hey! We should so double date!" she said.

I smiled. "That's a great idea!"

Maybe things would be ok for a little while.

**Rose's POV**

I had been sucked into Lissa's head while I was sleeping.

She was talking with Mia and everything had been fine.

And I was happy that she was ok. Sorta.

It's just thinking about how easier she was taking this then me was kind of annoying. But it's no surprise, she's not the one being sent to Russia. Being sent away from everything she knows.

That's the difference between me and Lissa.

In all truth, she wouldn't be able to handle this like me, going all out on her own and stuff.

But I could, I know I could and I would. I would try to be the best guardian I could be for this Mazur guy and then hopefully Lissa would stick to what she had said before and will try to get me back to being her guardian by the time this experience is over.

~oOo~

The airport was busy after I had found my luggage. It would be late afternoon here and I could see as I walked through the glass sliding doors that the sun was just setting, night was taking over.

My first thoughts on Russia were no different to America. So far the airport was just the same, the car park was full –although I noticed some different brands of cars here –and the distant roads were busy.

My large black suit case was heavy as I dragged it along behind me. I started to believe what Lissa had told me before I left, because even with the weight of my luggage I really didn't have enough. But it's not my fault, it was hardly explained how long I'd be here.

It didn't feel cold. Which was for some reason something I expected, and remembered teasing Dimitri about. It was kind of...perfect.

A thought crossed my mind as I glanced around the area. I would have loved to have come here with Dimitri, like a relaxing, romantic vacation just me and him.

I sighed when I realised I didn't know what I would do. It would have been a hell of a lot easier with Dimitri too. First off I'd have to call a taxi...

There was a phone booth right on the side of the sliding doors where a couple were stood. The man was talking into the phone and the woman was speaking to him as if telling him what to say all in Russian.

It's pretty stupid but I never really thought too much about the language. Crap this was gonna be a total fail; what would be the chances of the taxi service to speak English?

I leaned against the wall as I tried to wait patiently for the couple to finish. They were a middle aged couple but the women seemed to be several years younger than the man.

I took to looking at my surroundings while I waited. In the distance I could hear the sound of another plane landing and another taking off, I really couldn't tell the difference.

I reached down to my suitcase for my shoulder bag which I had wrapped around the handle just double checking the address I had to go to.

Crap, it was difficult to read. I thought that if I couldn't speak Russian to the taxi service I could at least pronounce the street address.

"о, жаль дорогой Вы нуждались в этом?"

I turned to the Russian voice that had just spoken. It was the women in the phone booth. She was obviously speaking to me but I really had no idea what she had just said.

"Um, sorry I don't speak Russian" I said awkwardly.

The women smiled politely. "Oh, that's no problem then. I was just apologizing if you had been waiting long" she said gesturing to the phone.

"Oh no it's fine" I waved her off.

By then the man had walked out muttering something in Russian. They walked off to the side and I walked in.

To the side of the booth was a laminated piece of paper listing the numbers of taxi services –thankfully translated into English.

"обслуживание такси, как мы можем помочь Вам?" A women's voice on the other end of the line spoke. _What the hell does that mean?_

I bit my lip as I spoke. "Uhh, sorry I kind of don't speak Russian" I said glancing around embarrassed. _Oh my god I must sound like a total idiot._

The only people around me were that couple, the woman was watching me carefully.

The person on the phone said something else again in Russian and I sighed.

"Do you need some help?" The women watching me asked.

I smiled sheepishly and she walked over. I handed her the profile I had on Mr Mazur with the address and she scanned over the page.

"Oh, Ibrahim" she said and looked up to me. _She knew him?_ "My husband and I were just headed over that way, you're welcome to join us. We just called a taxi; it should be over any minute"

I thought it through and decided that would be the best idea. There probably weren't too many people in Russia who spoke both languages so I was pretty lucky right now.

I was about to respond with yes when I felt a sudden flutter come over me. Ok maybe flutter wasn't the right word but something buzz in my head, hot then cold, hot then cold kind of like Lissa's healing.

My eyebrows creased at the feeling, it was like a shiver in my head. It didn't hurt or anything it was just weird.

But it was gone soon enough and I looked back to the women. She didn't even seem suspicious that I had just zoned out for a second and hadn't even answered her question.

Instead she was studying me carefully. I tried not to let that creep me out and say something with my usual attitude. This lady seemed nice enough and she was really helping me right now.

"That would be great" I told her.

She blinked and then smiled, big and bright like I had just told her some exciting news.

I hung up the phone not bothering to say anything else to the probably confused person on the other end.

The man that the woman was with was leant against the wall, staring forward his expression blank. She said something to him in Russian and he nodded and smiled at me.

He was taller than the women but not by much with wide shoulders and brown hair that I could see was turning grey.

"So what brings you to Russia?" The women made conversation as we waited for the taxi to come. "Your American right?"

"Yeah, I'm American and I'm here because..." _because? _Crap what was I gonna say? "To visit my...I mean, to meet my..."

"_Charge?_"

My eyes widened at the women's suggestion. What could she know about charges...she was just a human...

And god I really was an idiot.

I hadn't even taken a good look at this woman. Pale skin, slim, tall body.

"You're a Moroi?" I asked; it came out as a whisper as if I got it wrong I could somehow hope she hadn't heard.

But she did which made me more certain with having such a good hearing.

She smiled and this time when she did she showed her fangs.

I felt a strange sense of relief at this. It was the relief of being around something I know, even if it was a vampire.

"And you're a Dhampir" she said. And then she titled her head and looked at the side of me I was a really confused at first thinking what she was looking for until she spoke next. "A guardian" she said looking at my promise mark.

I had worn my hair up which showed my tattoos it was never a big deal to show them around the human society since they had no clue what the tattoos meant.

"A highly skilled one I see" she added showing a bit of surprise. I knew she meant my battle mark and molnija marks. "You seem so young. _17? 18?"_

"18" I confirmed.

She nodded. I then looked to the man next to her already realising what the likely hood of him being a guardian was.

He smiled warmly when he saw me looking and extended his hand to me. "I'm Mark" the man said. "and this is my wife, Oksanna"

* * *

**AN: That was my longest chapter...since I took long to update, again.**

**Even when I promised not to. But something actually happened with my family - nothing bad or anything - but I just didn't get any time.**

**Also I realise what a liar ive been, I said that Abe would be in this chapter, or the one before. But he isn't yet :S**

**Annnnd I'm sorry if you were disapointed that there was no Dimitri. But I would never leave him out of the story, even if he's away from Rose I will probably do his POV a few times and when I do Lissa's or Adrian's he could be around.**

**Okay that's about it; Please review because honestly, sometimes I feel like hardly anyone is reading :(**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, I'm back from my holiday.. with the shortest chapter ever :S Sorry!

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok this is a VERY important message.  
Unfortunately, I'm not very happy with this story, I don't like all the ways it's going and I've chosen to end it off a lot sooner than originally planned with only about 5 to 6 chapters left, maybe less. So the original idea which dragged this story out has been changed. SORRY!  
BUT, I think I'm gonna start a new story with the old idea I had, sooo my next story could be quite similar to this.  
Hope that's ok!**

**Now you're probably wondering why the hell the chapter is so short but it's sort of like a sneak peak chapter. It's only half done but it should give you a bit of an insight.**

**

* * *

**

Mark and Oksana were a friendly couple. Happily married and living in Russia not too far from the place I was headed now.

They had thankfully let me use their taxi since they had just come back from holidays and were now headed home.

Oksana was seated next to me and the whole trip was spent with us two talking, it was strange but I didn't take it creepy that they both seemed to have an interest in me. They weren't going into too much personal stuff but it was a lot to do with where I come from and why I was here.

Of course we –besides hinting –didn't talk about Moroi or Dhampir's since the taxi driver was a human.

But I couldn't help but notice that strange feeling I kept getting; that weird flutter in my head.

The only time I felt cautious was when Mark suddenly made a strange noise in the back of his throat and glared at his wife.

But she just looked innocently back at him and turned back to me.

"So have you met Abe before, Rose?" Oksana asked sending me another smile, I could barely see her fangs.

I was able to explain a bit to her then, that I was all new to this and I had been sent here from the Royal Court. I didn't tell them the reason I had been sent here and that this whole trip was actually the Queen's way of punishing me, but I didn't think that was something acceptable to say.

But I kind of freaked when Oksana gasped a bit.

"What?" I asked curiously as the woman was looking at me strangely.

"Oh my," she said studying me.

"Oksana—" Mark started.

"What did you do to the Queen to get flown to a different country?" she asked surprised.

My mouth popped open. _I didn't tell her that!_

"Uh, I—What?" I stuttered taking in Marks warning glare at Oksana.

"You've been quite the trouble maker, haven't you?" She asked not paying attention to anyone but me. Her tone didn't sound accusing, just interested.

I gripped my head as the weird feeling became stronger.

Who was this women? A mind reader?

"We're here!" Mark interrupted before Oksana could question more.

I blinked slowly looking between them as I got ready to get out. "Um, thanks for sharing the taxi" I quickly reached in one of my bags to pull out some of the money Adrian gave me to the taxi driver. "Bye." I said to Mark and Oksana opening the door.

"Oh Rose!" Oksana said before I got halfway out the door. "We will probably see you around, we only live around the road."

I nodded not really sure as the feeling in my head was overwhelming, it wasn't exactly painful, just distracting.

"Oh Mark, she's just like you!" Oksana gushed turning to her husband. The feeling left my head.

But I was confused. _Just like me? _"Wha—"

"Good luck, Rose" Mark cut me off. He smiled and I just decided to leave it at that.

I got my very large suitcase out of the trunk and the taxi drove off with the -now to me- strange people.

I was a bit surprised when I looked around the neighbourhood, it was really...beautiful. Not at all what I expected. Damn Dimitri would be amused.

The houses where large and a suitable wide distance apart. But the house that stood out the most, was the one where Abe Mazur lived.

Looks like the man was freaking rich.

_Great_...he's probably some Royal snob.

* * *

**So yes, It's very short and it's only half of it.**

**Next chapter will be up hopefully next week sometime. :)**


	22. Authors Note: Sorry :S

**Hello!**  
Okay.. I suck, I know :( I'm so sorry about this story, it's been like forever since I've updated it's just one of those things I just lost interest in. I wasn't sure where I was going with the story, so I stopped. Very sorry to those of you who always read this story, and thank you for doing so, it means a lot. Not saying I'll never update again, because I may one day feel the need to. _But_, there is another story that I chose to start and I do have the motivation to continue it.

Please check it out and tell me if you want me to continue! It's called _**Troubled**_. DxR

Here's the summary: **Feeling guilty and depressed Dimitri runs from court. A team of guardians, including Rose, have been sent to find him. But his punishment is death. Rose now has to deal with the heartbreak of being on a team that's trying to kill the man she just saved. **


End file.
